The only child
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Grell and William are together. Gell wants a child, but William says no. Does that stop the red haired shinigami? of course not! He founds a way to get pregnant and he does it without telling William. Grell takes the child to Undertaker, while Grell thinks of a way to convince William to keep the child. But is this childs destiny already set? Grell X William, little GrellxSebastian
1. The child

**I have always wanted to do a Kuroshitsuji fanfic and now I finally got an idea. **

**Enjoy!**

Grell didn't know what to do. In his arms was a nearly newborn child, _his_ newborn child. He knows he couldn't keep her, William would never let him, even if it is his child too. Grell is standing on the roof top, looking down at the people, holding the child close to his heart, he know one person who can take care of her. A person that will let him visit her as many times as he wants. He jumps down into an alley and walks out on the street. He knew where he is going, he has been there many times, and now it will be harder to leave this time.

He stood outside the shop, he looks up and reads the very familiar sign. Undertaker, an old friend. He looks down on his daughter, her beautiful sleeping face. He kisses her forehead and then walks into the shop. He looks around and sees all the coffins as always. A voice was heard and Grell turns around to see his old friend.

"Heeeellllooooo, Greeeeeellllll!" undertaker says and comes out from one of the coffins. "What brings you here?" Grell looks at him and then down at his daughter.

"This, this is why I came here." He says and holds out the child. Undertaker gets up from the coffin and walks to Grell. He looks at the child and then gasps.

"This is a… child. A child of a shinigami." He strokes the child's head and then looks at Grell. "Is it yours?"

"Yes, mine and William's." Grell says and holds the child close. "he doesn't know, and he will make me give her away to a human."

Undertaker walks away and sits on one of the coffins, he gazes into Grell's eyes, like he's asking him what he is doing there. Grell's eyes watered and threatened to spill over.

"Oh Undertaker, please take care of her for me. If not, I will never be able to see her again." Grell cried, he knows that if Undertaker doesn't take her he will never see her again.

Grell's sobs woke the child up and she started to cry herself, feeling that something was going on. He turned around and rocked the child back and forth while trying to sing a lullaby, but he was still crying and sobbed.

The child had stopped crying and so had Grell, but he still rocked her and tried to make her fall asleep. Grell felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head and saw Undertaker with a smile.

"I'll take her, don't worry."

…Some days later…

Grell sat quiet at his desk, his co-workers started actually getting worried for him. He usually is loud and annoying, trying to flirt with every hot guy he saw. But now, he's only sitting at his desk playing with a pen and stare at their boss's door. William has an office on his own, because he is the boss. Grell usually sneaks into it and bother William as much as he can. But not today and not in the past days either. He hasn't been himself for a long time, he has even done his paperwork lately, and that is serious. Is he getting sick? Is he still sad over the demon butler? No, it can't be, it was several years ago, he has to get over it sometime.

Grell took away his yellow-green eyes from the door and met the eyes of his co-workers, who immediately turned away. Grell sighed and stood up, it was late and there were no more missions.

"I'm done with my paperwork now, I'll be leaving." This drew all attention at him again, he is the one that usual gets done last, and now he is first.

Ronald, the newest and youngest of them followed his senpai with his eyes when he walked out of the office and walked home. He looked at the others when he had left and they just shrugged their shoulders. Ronald got up from his chair and made his way to Grell's desk. He took up the finished paperwork and went through them fast. He then looked up and was shocked. He had actually done his paperwork that fast.

Ronald took the paper and went to the door to their boss's office. He knocked and he heard a voice say 'come in'. He walked in and closed the door after him. He had his eyes attached to the figure that was leaned over the desk in the room and wrote on some papers.

"Yes what is it Ronald?" William said without looking up. Ronald adjusted his glasses and then took a breath.

"Grell just left," he said and William stopped writing and looked up at the younger shinigami. "and all his paperwork was done correctly."

William dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair, holding his chin while he was thinking.

'This is not like Grell, he never does his paperwork and he is always the one who goes last'

"You can give me his work and then go, Ronald." He said and Ronald did as he was told. William continued thinking.

'He has been acting strange lately, and now when we finally have gotten together, he ignores me and avoids me as much has he can. He also doesn't come home at some nights. Is he cheating on me? Wasn't it this he wanted? Wasn't it me wanted?' William wondered and stood up. 'I will have to find out.'

…

Grell didn't go home, instead he went to Undertakers. He spends all his free time there, to see his lovely daughter. On his way there he thought of how it had happened.

It was one year ago.

Sebastian and Ciel had disappeared some years earlier and Grell were still mourning the loss of never see the one he loved again and being rejected over and over again. He had been searching but didn't find anything. One night he was walking aimlessly along a river. He had found the river when he started his quest for Sebastian.

Grell had started to feel sick and looked more dead than usual. He's a shinigami so he doesn't need to eat or sleep, but even a shinigami have feelings, and they works just like humans. He felt heart break for two people now. The first one happened before he met Sebastian.

It was with William. A strict workaholic, who always goes after the rules. Grell had been in love with him ever since they reaped their first soul together. Even though he didn't show it from the start, he showed it step by step. But William didn't noticed and then Grell had enough and told him straight out. William rejected him harshly and Grell still haven't gotten over it.

Then it was that lovely demon Sebastian. Grell fell in love the first time he saw him and tried the hardest to get him to fall too. But mostly it was to piss off William. But then he once again was rejected and William didn't really care if Grell was nearly killed.

These things still haunt him and he wish that the memorize could disappear. But they stay and he is tormented by them. No one cares and no one will ever do. He knows that he can be annoying and he pisses off people all the time, but all he wants is to be loved, to be wanted, to have someone that cares. But that's just wishful thinking and he knew it. But still, it would be nice.

He stopped and felt how his legs started to shake and how tears started to stream down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees and couldn't take another step more. He felt so lonely, he wish that he would die. Btu as a shinigami he couldn't and had to live on for some more time.

Actually, he could die. He had forgotten that a shinigami could be killed by a shinigami's death scythe. He summoned his scythe and aimed it at his heart. It will be quick and beside no one will miss him. No one at all.

He started the chain saw and drew it closer to his heart, but suddenly someone grabbed it and prevented him from doing it. Grell looked up and saw William standing there, his eyes filled with rage. Grell sat there with dried tears streams on his cheek and watched his crush staring down at him.

"And what do you think you're doing, Grell Sutcliff." He said more a command than a question. Grell didn't answer, only started. "Do you have any idea of how troublesome it would be for everyone if you died," Grell shone up a bit just to be dragged down into misery again. "we are already outnumbered, if you're going to kill yourself, then wait till we get a new shinigami, at least."

Grell started to cry again, the man he loved had just saved him from death only to tell him to do it later, because they don't have a replacement of him. it was too much and William hadn't noticed it. In fact William hadn't thought that Grell would have done it and that he never will, but he changed his mind when he saw the red haired shinigami cry, he wished that he could take it back. he bent down to touch Grell's shoulder, but Grell stood up and ran away from him.

William were first shocked but ran quickly after. He felt such guilt and wanted to make it up for him. William was faster than Grell and he succeeded to grab Grell's shoulder, which not only made the flamboyant shinigami stop, but made them both fall. William fell on top of Grell and Grell tried to get away from him.

William tried to talk some sense into him but he refused to listen, so he did what he thought would calm him down. He quickly pulled his lips against Grell's and stayed there until Grell had stopped and started to kiss back. Grell did stop but he didn't kiss back. William opened his eyes and saw that Grell and closed his and were now crying harder. He took away his lips an started to hug him instead. Grell didn't hug he only whispered.

"I want to die, no one cares, I want to die please." He plead and William felt how his heart ached. What he hadn't told Grell was that he actually had fallen for him, but when Grell confessed, he had panicked and did something without thinking. When it comes to Grell he always does things and says thing without thinking. Grell just makes him that way, he is special. And now when he hears his love's wish he couldn't do anything other than cry too.

"Grell you're not going to die, I care." He whispered into Grell's ear.

"Why?" Grell answered between his sobs.

"Because I love you, Grell Sutcliff." He said and Grell stopped crying and widen his eyes, dared not to believe what he just heard and William held him harder.

…

They had then started to date and they had even moved together. But Grell wanted a child and William said it was never going to happen, for two reasons. One, they were both male and cannot carry a child, two, they wouldn't have time with a child. But Grell didn't give up, he had actually tried to found away and he did. He had found an old witch who helped him make a potion that made him carry one child.

He had drinking the potion, secretly, before he and William made love, and he got pregnant. Grell only had the child inside of for two weeks. The witch had told him that because none of them are human their child would grow faster inside of him, but then it got out it would grow fast in child age and then grow slower in older age, until it got immortal.

William hadn't noticed a thing and when the time of birth come, Grell went to the witch and she helped him. it was painful but he managed it and the child was a healthy little girl. But now the only problem was what William would say. Grell didn't want to give away his child and he definitely knew that William would make him if he found out. So his only way out was to give the child to someone close to him, someone that could take care of the child and letting him visit as much as he likes. That person was Undertaker and thanks God that he agreed with it.

Grell were now there again, outside Undertakers shop and he knew that his beautiful daughter was inside. He couldn't wait and stormed into the shop, he was met by Undertaker standing there holding the child. She was awake and played with Undertakers, long silver hair. Grell walked slowly towards them, his eye nailed on the child. Undertaker smiled and saw the mother instinct Grell had in his eyes.

The child smiled when she noticed her mother and giggled, holding out her hands towards him. Grell smiled, at least she knows who her mother is. Grell took her form Undertaker and rocked her back ad forth.

"She haaaas been and aaaaangel all daaaay. Buuut she has missed you." Undertaker said and walked over to the door. "I will be leaving, buuuuut stay as long aaaaas youuuuwaaaant." He said and walked laughing out of the shop, he closed the door and Grell was alone with his child. He stroke her head.

"Oh, my sweet little Welma, oh what I love you. And hopefully, your father will too. Yes someday he your father William will too." He said and to the giggling girl.

"Who did you say her father was?" a voice said from behind Grell and he turned quickly around startled of the unprepared man standing in the door.

Grell watched the man standing there with the moon right behind him, covering his face with shadows. But even if Grell couldn't see the man's face he already knew who it was.

"William?"

_**To be continued~**_


	2. Have to know

_Have to know_

William didn't know what to say. He had guessed that Grell didn't go home, but this time he were determinated to find out what he was doing, for good. He had figured out that he must be cheating and he had to find out with whom.

Something red flashed over the roof tops, only one person has that kind of red. William quickly took up the hunt and followed the red shinigami. Grell hadn't seen him and he succeeded to be unseen all the way to Undertaker's…UNDERTAKER!

"Is he cheating on me with Undertaker?" he said to himself and watching from afar, anger boils in his blood. How could he cheat on him with Undertaker? His going to bust them. Grell went in and William saw how eager he was, it only made him angrier.

Right when he was going to walk over and disturb them, the door opened again. He stopped and saw how Undertaker walked out.

"Stay as long aaaaas youuuu waaaant." He heard Undertaker say to someone inside, Grell of course. But why did Undertaker leave if they had an affair.

William walked over to the door when Undertaker was nowhere to be seen. He opened the door slowly and quiet until it was completely opened. He saw Grell's back and he was rocking back and forth and he talked to someone.

"Oh, my sweet little Wilma, oh what I love you. And hopefully, your father will too. Yes someday he your father William will too." William widens his eyes at those words and could barely speak.

"Who did you say her father was?" he said and saw how Grell turned around and watched him in fear.

"William?" Grell said and hold, the now completely visible child in his arms, tightly. "What are you doing here William?" he stuttered out. William had only his eyes at the child.

"Am I the father?" he said and walked upon him and Grell backed away. He stared into Grell's eyes and Grell shivered and could only stare back. "Answer me!"

"Yes…" Grell said and William stopped in the middle of a step. Grell watched him still in fear.

William turned around and walked out of the shop, leaving Grell with the child. The child started to cry and Grell too. He held the child close to himself and fell to his knees.

Undertaker came back and saw Grell laying on the floor, crying. He rushed over to him and Grell cried on his shoulder still holding the child. Undertaker held him as Grell told him what had happened. Undertaker took the child from Grell and put her down in her bed, sleeping. Then he walked back to Grell and lied him in one of the coffins, he doesn't have a bed. When Grell had fall asleep, he walked out of the shop.

He knew exactly what he would do. Grell is a close friend to him and he hates it when Grell is like this. William has hurt him before but this time it was too much. William doesn't know what happiness this child has given Grell, and Grell had hoped with all his heart that William would someday accept the child. But what it seems like now, he never will. He knows that William had told Grell that a child would only complicate everything, but he should make Grell feel that he want to die. That's what he said between his sobs.

"Undertaker, I want to die. I want to die so much. Please kill me, please kill me, please." He said and Undertaker could not take it anymore. Hearing his best friend begging him to kill him, it was too much.

Undertaker had approached William's and Grell's apartment and he walked up to the door and knocked at the door. He didn't get an answer so he knocked again. This time, after a while, William opened. He looked at Undertaker with an empty but strict look. Undertaker gave him an ice cold look.

"So, you want Grell to die?" Undertaker asked and William was shocked.

"What do y-you me…" he was interrupt by Undertaker.

"I mean that _your_ boyfriend asked me to kill him!" Undertaker shouted and stared into William's eyes, he shivered at the gaze. Undertaker continued staring while William tried to find words to talk.

"W-what did he s-say? Of course NOT! I don't want him to die,! I just wish he could stop being so stupid all the time!" William angrily said and slammed the door in Undertaker's face.

Undertaker glared at the door for some minuets but then walked away. He went back to the shop, finding Grell singing a lullaby for Wilma, who had ,obvious, woke up. Undertaker saw the mother in Grell and thought that he did a great job as all ways he do when he comes to visit her. but this time he was more sad than ever. He wished he could do something.

But he can't, so all he did was going to his coffin and wait for the morning sun to soon rise.

…

William didn't know what to do. Grell had just begged Undertaker to kill him. It wasn't this he wanted, he didn't want to go, but when he saw the child and clearly heard from Grell himself that the child was his, he got mixed feelings. Somehow he was furious and wanted to strangle Grell for his stupidity of getting a child when William said it was forbidden, of many different reasons. But he also got the feeling of joy and happiness, that he had a child, from his blood and flesh. He didn't know what to do, as usual when it comes to Grell, but this time it hurt Grell more that it should. But what should he do.

He sat on the couch with a wine glass in his hand and a wine bottle in the other, watching into the fire in the fireplace. He sat there all night long.

…

The next morning Grell walked out of the shop early to go and talk to William. He had thought all night and had now coming to the decision that William was wrong this time and that this child meant everything to Grell. He walked with long steps, his appearance were not the best after last night's events. His hair was in a mess, he didn't have the strength to fix it, his cloths were dirty, after he had gone for a walk when Wilma had fall asleep again and Undertaker were in his coffin. His eyes were dull and his makeup was smeared out all over his face. But he didn't care.

His mind was dizzy but he has to do this. The apartment that Grell and William shared came closer and Grell felt how his steps faded a bit. He were not that sure of what he was going to say, but even so, he knew he had to do it.

He stood at the foot of the stairs that leads to the door. He gazed up at the little oak door and he had the urge to throw up, but he didn't. Instead he took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs. He knocked soft on the door but no answer came. Then he knocked again harder, but still no answer. So he took the handle and felt it, it was unlocked. He opened it and all he could see was darkness. Looks like the all so bright William, didn't light up the house yesterday.

He walked in and already knew where he was. William had the habit to sit in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine. It was dark but he could see the fading fire in the living room. And has he had expected, William sat in the couch with a wine bottle on the floor and the glass on the couch. Grell took a breath again and walked towards the figure in the couch. He saw the sleeping face of William and he saw what a mess he was in, and he only looked like this when he had hurt Grell. He brushed away a hair strand from William's face. Because of this William suddenly opened his eyes and Grell took away his hand.

William didn't say anything, only stared. Grell felt a bit nervous at his gaze. William's eyes were ice cold and it sends a shiver long his spin.

"Uhm…. Eh… so…" Grell couldn't find the words.

"What are you doing here?" William said in a cold voice.

"We need to talk." Grell said after he had gathered the courage to talk, William only raised an eyebrow as an answer. "Listen, I know it was wrong of me to keep the child without your knowledge. But I knew you would make me give her away and I couldn't take that!" Grell said and William sat up.

"So, you found a way to get a child without me knowing anything about it. Then you kept OUR child and not telling me." His voice got louder and louder and Grell felt how his face went pale. "And didn't I tell you that a child would only cause trouble?"

Grell's face went red of fury. And this time it was William's time to get scared.

"How can you say so?! You know how much I wanted a child! And now you're telling me that my happiness only causes trouble!" Grell were so angry that tears streamed down his cheek.

William opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Grell raised a hand to his cheek and turned around when he felt the tears, he sobbed quietly. William didn't like to see Grell like this and he knew he was right. William stood up from the couch and walked over to Grell. He wrapped his arms around Grell and pulled him close. Grell leaned into William and welcomed the embrace.

"Grell I know what this child means to you," he said and Grell started to listen. "but we can't keep her." Grell's eyes widen and he turned to William and hit him over and over again on his chest. William tried to grab Grell's arms and held them still.

"You idiot! Bastard, you bastard!" Grell screamed.

"Grell you have to understand! This child is not natural, we don't really know what she is! She could become something dangerous!"

William tried to talk sense into Grell, but Grell made himself lose from William's hands and he ran to the door. William ran after and Grell stopped at the door and turned around to face William.

"I will leave and take Wilma with me. If you don't want to be a part of her life or mine, i won' force you. I'm just satisfied that you now know you have a child. Goodbye William, darling." He said and ran out of the house and into the night.

William was too shocked to follow. He leaned back on the wall and slid down to the floor. He held his forehead while Grell's words sunk in. Grell just left him and he was taken the child. 'Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this.'

…

Grell went back to Undertaker's to get Wilma. But when he comes in Undertaker sat with Welma and Grell thought: 'Undertaker is such a better father than William ever will be.'

He smiled and walked to him. Undertaker looked up to see a smiling Grell, he smiled back and looked down at the giggling child in his arms.

"You look happier today, Grell daaaaarrrrrliiiing!" undertaker said and Grell drew a hand through his long, red hair and sighed.

"I broke up with William." Grell said and Undertaker looked up in confuse. "And I will take Wilma and leave London and raise her myself."

Undertaker stood up and put Wilma down in her bed. He walked over to Grell and strokes his cheek with a hand, he looked deep into Grell's yellow-green eyes.

"No, leave William if you must, but don't leave London with Wilma. It won't be better, you are a shinigami and so is Wilma. She might have been made in an un-natural way, but she still need to stay." Grell looked back, slightly confused, into Undertaker's eyes, or what he thought was his eyes you couldn't see through his long grey hair. "Trust me, Wilma belongs here, for the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Wilma has a big part of what will happen, even you have a part of it." Undertaker said and only made Grell more confused.

"What will happen?" Grell said and looked more scared than anything, Undertaker only shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling about her, she needs to stay." Grell took away his eyes from Undertaker's and turned his head down and watched his little child in her bed, not really believing his friend. "And I haven't only a feeling, I dreamt about it."

Grell looked immediately back at Undertaker with big eyes, which over flowed with fear. Undertaker has dreamt about the future before, and it happened. Everything happened, the time when London was burnt down and Sebastian fought with the angel. He looked at the child and held a hand on his heart. If Wilma has something to do with the future she might get hurt or killed. Grell couldn't think that thought. His little baby dead, or worse.

Undertaker saw Grell's fear and he walked away to one of the coffins and sat down.

"I think," he said and Grell looked at him again. "you should talk to the one that helped you get her, she might know more." Grell understood exactly who he meant.

_The witch…_

_Continues in the next chapter._


	3. The witch

_The witch_

Grell now stood outside the witch's house. It was exactly like Grell remembered it, old, decay, no windows except for the little one at the attic. Otherwise it's only one door with a crow door knock. Grell lifted a hand hesitantly and knocked. He waited for an answer and he got more and more nervous. It's not like the witch is mean or evil, it's only that she makes you feel like she knew everything about you. Actually if it wasn't for her kind and loving voice you would believe she was just a ugly witch. But Grell knew better than to insult her, insult her and she will not go easy on you.

Grell didn't move when the door finally opened. The door opened slowly and behind it stood the witch. She was the ugliest thing you ever seen. A crooked broken nose, grey un-kept hair, a thin face with three scars, one on the left cheek, one over the nose and one on the right. She was dressed in a long, simple, black dress, holding a candle. Grell already knew who would be behind it, not like the last time.

_When the door opened Grell felt like running away. Behind the door stood the ugliest thing he ever seen. Before he had any chance to act she grabbed his hand and said:_

"_Don't fear me my child, I will not harm you and don't judge me by my look, young woman."_

Young woman, that's was the only words Grell needed to trust and love this old lady. After that the witch invited him to her home and they had fun talking girl stuff and drinking tea. But then they came into the forbidden subject, children. Well, Grell told her he wanted to give birth to a child and she offered him help. He took it and now he's back.

"Grell, how pleasant it is to see you." The witch said smiling at him.

"Good day, Lora, it's nice to see you too." Grell gave away a fainted smile, Lora looked at him worried. Even if he had fixed his hair and makeup, he couldn't fix his eyes.

"I know why you are here, come in." she opened the door so he could and he stepped into to the house.

The house is not as broken on the inside as it is on the outside. In fact, it is very fancy on the inside. Silk clothes furniture's and amazing paintings from different times, Grell suspect that some of them might be from the future.

He walked in and took a seat in the living room, in one of the big red chairs. The witch came after him and took the seat in front of him.

"So Grell how is the child?" the witch took up the pot that was placed on a table beside the chairs.

"Oh, she is fine and _SO _lovely. I love her so much." He first looked at the witch but then down at the floor. "I only wished her father felt the same."

"Now, now Grell, if William doesn't accept her it's his loss. Don't feel sad and tell me what it actually was you came to talk about." She handed him his cup and took her own one.

"You already know what I'm here to talk about." Grell said and took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I do, but I like when people talk to me so go on." She also took a sip and then listened carefully. Grell took a deep breath.

"Well, Undertaker saw in his dreams that Wilma has a big part of the future. And I want to know why her, what will she do and will she get hurt?" Grell looked at the witch with worried eyes and when he saw how the witch changes from her lovely smile to an ugly frown, he got even more worried.

"I can't tell you what she will do or why her, but I'll promise you that she won't get hurt. She will not but maybe others will."

"What do you mean?" Grell had let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, she is only one part of what will happen, a big part, but only one and…" the witch interrupts herself and stood up, looking really serious. "Your child is in danger."

Grell stood up as well.

"What?"

"Go, Undertaker have kept her safe but he can't hold them off much longer by himself. Go, go!"

Grell ran out of the house, the witch still screaming to him to go. He ran past the forest and out on the road. He ran without looking where, the fear for his child was great and he wanted to get o her as fast as possible. But then he had to run into a carriage.

"Stupid!" he screamed to the driver and the passenger, not looking who it was.

"Was that Grell?" the driver said to the one in the carriage.

"I think so, he looked like he was in a hurry. Follow him." the passenger said.

"Yes, my lordo." The driver answered and hurried after the shinigami.

Grell ran into the streets of London, to Undertaker's shop, not knowing, nit caring that his fellow shinigamis watched him.

"What's up with Grell-senpai?" Ronald asked his boss.

"Don't ask." William answered in a monotone voice.

"But…"

"No buts, now come on!" he said and turned around.

"Well whatever he's up to he looked very worried." Eric said. William turned around again and watched his ex-boyfriend run out of the shop looking panicking everywhere.

…

Grell ran out of the shop and looked worried around. He hadn't noticed the other shinigamis and was only worried of his child. The witch's warning made him afraid and he feared for his child. The shop was in a mess, the coffins were broken and everything was a sign of fight. No sign of Wilma or Undertaker. When he ran in circles in the pouring rain, he heard a child scream. Grell ran towards the scream and hoped it wasn't too late.

Grell had found the source of the child scream and found Undertaker jumping on the roof tops chased by some demons. Grell summoned his death scythe and followed. He made it in time before a demon raised his claws to strike straight through Undertaker.

Grell cut off the demons hand in midair and placed himself between Undertaker and the demons. Grell looked at each of them and noticed that they didn't look nor acted like ordinary demons, but no time for thoughts like that.

"Stay away from my child!" he raised his chainsaw and stroke a hit to the nearest demon, but the demon caught it in one hand.

Grell tried to take it back but the demon was too strong. He didn't get it, it should have sliced him they are definitely not ordinary demons. The demon took it from Grell's hand and threw it far away so he couldn't reach it. Grell slowly backed towards Undertaker. Damn it! What should he do? He were surrounded, and they were about to attack.

Undertaker quickly gave Grell Wilma and summoned his scythe. He fought the demons but they were too many. But Undertaker didn't give up that easy, he strike down each demon one by one, but more and more demons showed up.

"Go Grell, go!" Undertaker shouted to Grell and Grell ran.

He ran away from the battle and even how much he hated to leave Undertaker alone with the strange demons, he had to get Wilma to safety. He ran to the next roof top, that's were another demon showed up and sliced Grell's arm. The demon took the child from Grell and smiled evil at the hurt Grell.

"No!" Grell shouted and Undertaker turned around to see what's happened.

He tried to get to Grell but the demons prevented him. Grell tried as well but he was hurt and didn't even get close. More demons came and helped the one who took Wilma. Grell had no chance to get his child back.

"Give her back!" he tried to scream to the demon, he only stared at him while his companions pulled him to the ground; he raised a clawed hand at Wilma. "NO!"

Right before the demon struck down, the demons holding Grell down were sliced to pieces. The demon stopped and looked at the cause of his companions deaths, Grell looked up as well. His eyes widen in shock when he saw Ronald, Erick and Allen standing with their scythes summoned in front of him.

"Tsk, don't you know you shouldn't attack a defenseless idiot transvestite?" Erick said to the demon.

The demon looked furious at him and showed his sharp teeth. Erick was just about to attack when more demons appeared and they had to fight them off. Grell tried hard to get to his child, but then the demon raised his hand again.

"No, don't!" he screamed and break through the demons and rushed to the demon.

He succeeded to ram the demon and took his child and ran as fast as he could with the crying and screaming child. But with his wounds, it wasn't fast enough. He jumped to another roof and ran but the demon got him. It pulled the child out of his hands and when Grell tried to get her back, he threw her off the roof.

"NO!" Grell cried out and tried to get out of the demons hands.

Grell cried and struggled against the demon. Just when he were about to give up, something or someone jumped at the demon and mashed him. Grell looked up and saw William, holding the crying Wilma.

"William." Grell said in both shock and relief.

Right when William were about to hand over Wilma to him, another demon attacked. William jumped back and so did Grell. Grell were pulled away by another one and William had to both protect the child and fight the demon. William saw that there was no way he could keep her safe here, so he fled. He jumped off the roof and on to another one. He jumped on roof top to roof top, and he noticed that the demons had started to follow him instead. He ran as fast as he could but the demons were fast. Just when the demons had caught up with him, William had one of the demons claws straight through his shoulder.

He fell but still keeping Wilma safe; he wouldn't let anything harm her. The demons surrounded him and even if the other shinigamis tried to help him, they couldn't get through them. The demons all raised their hands to struck down on him, killing both himself and the child. William covered the child with his body and hoped that it would be enough to save her.

When he waited for his end to come the demons screamed and he looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes. There in the rain stood no other than Sebastian, the entire cursed demon butler.

"It's not nice to attack weak shinigamis, don't you know that?" Sebastian said while smiling his sadistic smile.

The demons backed away a bit but once again went to attack. Sebastian chuckled a bit but fought them off easily. Even if the demons were stronger, they were not clever. Sebastian maybe weaker than them, but at least he knew how to fight. The shinigamis watched the demon fight and realized that the demons were only stronger and faster but they had no idea of how to fight. Now when they think about it, they could have easily killed them if it wasn't for the fear of the child's safety.

Many of the demons had died for Sebastian's hands and were now fleeing from him. Sebastian watched them ran away but then turned around to face William, who still were on the ground soothing the child.

"A child? Did I do all this for a child?" he said to himself, but then listened to what William said.

"It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's here and he will not leave."

The child calmed down and Grell ran to him, hugging both William and Wilma. He smiled; he had finally made William like this child.

"You will be a great dad." He whispered into William's ear, William only smiled still rocking the child who had stopped cried and only whimpered.

"A shinigami child between you two? How is that possible?" Sebastian asked.

"Now can someone tell me what's going on here?" a voice from the other side of the roof. Everyone turned the head towards Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel walked towards the crowed but were stopped by an old wrinkled hand. They all looked at the hands owner.

"Now, now calm down Earl, everything will be explained."

"The witch." Undertaker said.


	4. Old times

_Old times_

They had gone back to Undertaker's and he was now inspecting the rest of his coffins.

"Oh dear, it's all broken." He said and the witch put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I can help you fix them." she smiled and so did Undertaker.

"Thank you my fair Lady." He said and chuckled.

"Don't charm me boy, I'm not as fair as I once was." the witch giggled.

"Uhm." Both Undertaker and the witch turned their head towards Ciel who had got impatient. "Can you two stop flirting and tell me what's going on here?"

"But Earl don't you know you shouldn't interrupt when two adults talk?" the witch said and Ciel were furious. "But okay then."

She walked to a coffin that was not completely destroyed. She sat down and looked up at the young demon Earl.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything? Not even I know everything about this world."

"Everything that have been going on here. Who are you? Who's that child? Who are its parents? And what have been going on while we were gone?"

"That was a lot of questions, but okay. Grell do you want to tell him or should I?" the witch asked Grell who sat with Wilma in his arms and William holding Grell watching his sleeping child.

"No you can tell." Grell looked up but down at his child again.

"Very well, so, I can start with me. I'm Lora the all witch, people call me."

"What do you mean by all witch?" Sebastian asked standing behind his master.

"I do almost everything. Now no more questions before I finished talking." She said and continued. "That child is the future and it's Grell's and William's."

"What? How's that possible?" Ciel said and looked confused.

"Well I told you I do almost everything and hush don't disturb." The witch looked a bit annoyed. "What's been up is that Grell and William is a couple they now have a child, and those demons are not ordinary demons."

"So those were demons, they didn't really act like it." Sebastian said.

"As I said they're no ordinary demons. These do not come from hell like you Sebastian, they are made here on earth. I don't know much about them but they are not so smart."

"Are them like me?" Ciel asked and pointed at himself.

"No, they are made in a more un natural way, like in a factory."

"How's that possible?" Undertaker asked.

"I don't know."

"Who is behind it all?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know."

"But we will find out." everyone turned to William who had stood up. "I won't let them getting away with trying to kill MY daughter."

"You have really changed, little shinigami." Sebastian said and smiled. "But I must thank you for taking Grell from me."

"He's mine, don't dare to even lay a finger on him!" William growled.

"Don't worry, I would even want to touch that disgusting thin." Sebastian smiled sarcastic.

"I will tear you to pieces!" William growled and were about to attack, Sebastian made himself ready to fight.

"STOP!" they both stopped and looked at Grell who now had stood up with Wilma in his hands. "If you're going to fight, fight outside. I don't want to have fighting's in front of my child! If you're going to fight, fight outside!"

The both men looked at each other and then at Grell, both bowed to Grell.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear." William said and bowed.

"I apologize, Grell-chan." Sebastian said and even Undertaker flinched at the nickname.

"Uhm, and don't do it again." Said a shocked Grell, Grell put Wilma in baby carriage and started to walk out of the house.

William, who suspected something from Sebastian, stared at him while Sebastian smiled a warm smile towards Grell, who walked out of the house. When he had left Sebastian rose up and smiled sneery to William.

"What are you planning?" William snorted. Sebastian smiled at him. "Demon, stay away from MY Grell!"

"We'll see." Sebastian answered and walked over to his master.

William stared at Sebastian and the other shinigamis looked at their boss amused. It's not every day when William gets jealous of a demon. Ronald and Eric laughed, William stared at them.

"Stop laughing and go back to work!" he said and the shinigamis ran out of the house, William followed.

"So, that went well." Undertaker said and smiled.

"He is so amusing, right?" Sebastian said.

"Don't play with him. Since when do you call Grell chan?" Ciel asked.

"Some fun must a demon have." He smiled again and the witch started to laugh.

…

Grell went to buy new clothes to his daughter, she had grown very fast, and she should be like two months already. She is growing up fats, maybe too fast. Grell want to spend more time with his daughter, if she grows up to fast he will miss everything. With his work he will not have time enough for her.

"Aw, my sweet Wilma, I wish we had more time." Grell said to his child who giggled as answer. "Yeah, you want more time with mommy too."

He smiled when he walked through the shop, looking at all cute bay clothes. He picked out many cute dresses, only red, and then Wilma chose something herself.

"What do you have there?" Grell took up the dress Wilma had picked out behind his back and it was a long, yellow dress with a sun sewn at the back. "Oh you like this one, but it's not red honey." The little girl looked at him like she tried to say *Trust me mom, this is my color, it will fit me perfect.' Only Grell could get that much out of one smile, but he did put back all the reed clothes and searched for yellow instead. Say what you wanted about Grell, but he listens to his daughter, even if she hasn't said anything.

Grell paid for the clothes and then walked to the park. But when he walked past Phantomhive's toy store, Wilma giggled and pointed at something in the window.

"Hm, what is it honey?" Grell looked up at the window and noticed immediately an ordinary big yellow fox. "You want the fox, but look there's a bigger pink rabbit over there. Isn't that better?"

Wilma made a fart sound with her mouth, which Grell translated to, 'No mommy, everyone have one of those, and it's pink, PINK, I am yellow and no one have the fox. It's so fabulous and totally me.' How Grell can translate like that, well, his Grell so what had you expect?

Anyway, Grell went in and walked over to the foxes. But when he were about to grab on of them another hand grabbed it instead and gave it to him. When he looked up at the person he saw that it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Grell asked shocked, Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you call me Sebastian?"

"Ever since you left!" Grell took the fox from Sebastian and stormed off, Sebastian followed.

"Well, I'm back now, and" Sebastian took the fox again and paid for it. "ready for you."

"What do you mean by that and I don't want you to buy me things!" Grell took the fox anyway and walked out of the shop with Wilma.

Sebastian followed Grell when he walked to the park. Wilma was lying in the carriage playing with the fox. Grell walked over to a bench at the park and sat down. Sebastian sat down beside him and he looked at Grell with a warm smile. Grell found it annoying.

"Stop smiling like that towards me! It's not natural!" Grell stood up but Sebastian's hand on his made him sit again.

"I know I was cold towards you before, but I have changed, I want to be friend with you," Grell looked suspicious at him. "and maybe more."

Sebastian saw deep into Grell's eyes and he felt how a long lost love started to come back, and when Sebastian started to lean closer him for a kiss, he felt how his mind went dizzy. Is it wasn't for Wilma's cry, which interrupted in time, Grell would have kissed Sebastian. Grell pulled away right before their lips met and stood up.

"How dare you?! I'm together with Will now, you had your chance!" Grell took the carriage and left the park, leaving a pissed Sebastian at the bench.

"What was it with him?" Grell talked with his child. "He has never liked me before and now, suddenly, he starts flirting with me and tries to kiss me. Puh! I'm with William! Sure, Will and I might fight a lot, but he cares more about me than Sebastian never has. I'm not leaving Will for Sebastian."

Wilma made some baby sounds and Grell translated, 'You're right mommy, he doesn't care and you have daddy, don't fall for hot guys when you already have a hot guy!' Grell smiled.

"Thanks honey for stopping me, mommy went into the past a bit _too_ much."

Wilma giggled and Grell smiled. They walked back to Undertaker and the witch. Ciel had left with Sebastian.

…

Sebastian sat at the bench long after Grell had left. He didn't know why he flirted with Grell or why he tried to kiss him, but he knew it was fun. Grell was annoying and it was fun to make him suffer, but it was funnier to see William jealous.

He stood up and walked to the old Phantomhive mansion, where his master now had moved into again. He walked into the office and saw his master sitting in the chair.

"Sebastian where have you been?" Ciel asked his butler.

"My apologies, bocchan, I was having some fun." Sebastian smiled sadistic.

"AS long as you're doing your work, you can do what you want in your spare time." Ciel looked down at some paper on the writing desk. "now go and prepare tomorrow, we have some _things_ to do."

"Yes, my lordo." Sebastian bowed for Ciel and walked out of the room.

He walked down to the stair and out of the house. He stood outside the door and looked down the road and saw a dark figure stand there and waiting for him. The figure nodded towards Sebastian and Sebastian did too. The figure turned around and walked away.

"Bye, bye," he waved and looked when the figure left with a smile. "father."

_To be continued _


	5. More than you know

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I have had some VERY important tests and I still have some left so it the next one will take some time too. So I made this so you have something to read. You can see this as a filler if you want to, but I will try to make it longer and better in the next chapter. **

**As I said sorry for this crappy and short chapter but hope you enjoy anyway. Oh and before I forgets again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

_More than you know_

"SEBASTIAN!" three panicking voices cried out in the Phantomhive mansion.

Sebastian turned around just in time to see how, the three other servants of the Phantomhive mansion flying towards him. He stepped back and they fell on their faces in front of his feet.

"Sebastian it's a disaster!" they all three said in once. Sebastian sighed.

"What has happened now?"

The three servants stood up and looked at each other.

"Eh…"

Sebastian sighed when he saw the mess in the hall. The stairs was completely covered in butter, the walls were burned and the floor was covered in dirt. He had no idea of how it happened, but it will take time to clean up.

He turned around to the Finny, Mey-Rin and Baldroy, they looked at Sebastian with fear. Finny and Mey-Rin cried and Baldroy scratched his head.

"What happened here?" Sebastian asked, the servants looked at each other and then started to talk, everyone at once. "One at the time, Finny you first."

"Uhm, I found a dog and it was dirty. I took it in but it started to run and I had to chase it and both the dog and I was covered in dirt." Finny spoke quickly and covered his head, Sebastian sighed and looked at Mey-Rin.

"Your turn." Sebastian pointed at her.

"Uhm, well, I-I was g-going to wax the stairs, and accidently took the butter instead of wax!" she cover her face too.

"How could you take the butter…? Oh never mind. Bard you're the last." Sebastian pointed at bard and bard scratched his head.

"Eh he he he, my flamethrower went berserk and, yeah, you see." Bard looks away while Sebastian's eyes darkened.

Sebastian smiled and the three servants felt like running away. Sebastian felt like rip their heads off and feed them to a dog from hell, but all he did was putting them on kitchen duty. Which mean they are going to peeling potatoes and carrots for two weeks. They don't need to have all those potatoes and carrots, but it is a really tiring work and they need some punishment.

After that disaster, Sebastian quickly cleaned up and walked to his master. Ciel sat in his office and drinks tea at the table. Sebastian knocks and waits for his master to answer.

"Sebastian, come in." Sebastian walked at his master's command. "What was happening down there?"

"The other servants." Sebastian sighed and bowed to Ciel.

"Hmph! They can't do anything." Ciel looks down on some papers and Sebastian stands beside him. Ciel sighs. "Five weeks since we came back, it's harder to live like this."

"I understand, bocchan."

"Wonder how the shinigami child is doing?"

"The child are growing fast, she should be at the age of a half year. But she is really just some weeks."

"That's a bit fast, how are Grell and William taking it?"

"I don't know bocchan."

"Hm, go and find out."

"Yes, my lordo." Sebastian bows and walks out of room and too Undertaker's.

…

Grell and William had just finished their work and were now on their way to Undertaker's to see their child. The witch had stayed as well and has tried to find a way to slow Wilma's ageing. Grell had begged her to find a solution to it so he could have more time with his daughter's child hood.

Grell was very excited to meet his child, William was happy too. The past weeks he had been more than happy to finishes his work to see his daughter. She was a miracle and he will protect her for all time, no matter what.

Outside Undertaker's shop were Undertaker, the witch and, surprisingly, Sebastian. And more surprisingly was that Sebastian was holding Wilma and played with the laughing baby. This did _not_ William like. He stormed over to Sebastian and took his child. He first looked angry at Sebastian, but then started to play with Wilma, who was very glad to see her father. Grell walked over to.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Grell asked and stood beside William. Undertaker and the witch walks into the shop and leaves them alone, not really caring.

"My master wanted to see how you're doing, Grell-chan." Sebastian bowed to Grell and smiled.

"Oh, we are doing fine, thank him for thinking of us." Grell watches William and Wilma, smiling at the cute scene.

Sebastian still smiled at Grell and Grell noticed it and looked up at him again. Sebastian winked at Grell and Grell started to blush slightly and looks down on the ground. William noticed this and started at Sebastian with fury. Sebastian smiles at William and if it wasn't for that he held Wilma, William would have summoned his scythe and slice him to pieces.

Grell saw his boyfriend's look and drags him inside the shop. Sebastian were about to follow when a man dressed in black, standing three houses away. The man nods at Sebastian and Sebastian nods back and then walks in too.

Inside, William and Grell was spending time with Wilma and Undertaker talked with the witch while they made coffins. Sebastian watched the happy family and sat down on one of the coffins. But his eyes were almost nailed at Grell, Grell's long red hair moving with his head and his smile when he saw his daughter. But what he saw the most was William's jealous and angry looks. It's not like Sebastian are trying to hide his flirting with Grell, the thing with flirting with him was that William would be jealous.

William didn't like how Sebastian looks and flirts with Grell; Grell is his and no one else. And he didn't like that Sebastian is touching his daughter, he doesn't like Sebastian, he doesn't trust him. He is planning something and he didn't like it.

Grell didn't know what to do. Sebastian keeps flirting with him, how much he tells him to stop. He is together with William and he won't leave him for a demon that have ignored him and nearly beaten him to death many times! If he think so, he is stupid! Grell won't fall for that, he have a daughter and a man who loves him! But still… his feelings for Sebastian haven't totally faded.

Grell was cut off of his thought when he saw that Wilma was doing something strange. She was looking at him and somehow it felt like she knew what he was thinking and grabbed his finger. Grell took her little hand and a light came from the little girl fingers. Everyone in the room watched the little girl in amaze and shock, except for the witch, as her eyes starts glowing blue. A light shone up the room and then disappeared. Everyone was confused.

"What was that?" William asked and looked at his daughter confused.

"A protection." The witch answered.

"Protection?" Grell asked looking at the witch.

"Yes, she is protecting us."

"From what?" Undertaker asked confused.

"From any danger."

"But we weren't in danger." William looked up more confused, the witch chuckled a bit.

"Well one of us were in danger, more than you know." The witch chuckled more and everyone else just looked confused.

…

After Sebastian had left and Grell and William had left as well, leaving Wilma in Undertaker's care, Undertaker rocks Wilma to sleep while he talks to the witch.

"So, are my dreams true?" he said.

"I can't tell you all, but most of it are the future." The witch said while she sews some yellow clothes to Wilma.

"Then we can't change it." Undertaker puts down the sleeping Wilma in her bed.

"Don't say that, my friend. The future can always change." The witch chuckled, Undertaker looks up at her. "The future is what you will do it to in the present; it can change to the better or the worse. What you have been seeing in your dreams is one alternately of the future. This child with her parents and friends can change it."

"But will it be enough?" Undertaker sits down beside the witch.

"Have some faith old man. I remember a young Undertaker who believed in everything and did everything to better the future."

"Yes, that was a very long time ago; you have to think of that. I have seen and been through a lot since that time."

"I know, but hopefully some of the old one is still inside of you."

"Well, we'll have to see what the future has in mind." Undertaker took her hand and kissed it, the witch chuckled.

"Well, maybe more than you know."

…

-Deep into the sea-

Something moved down the sea, something that has been asleep for so long. I had now woken up from its slumber by a new strange power. This power was different and not from this world. A power that can defeat its own powers. This new source will not live for long.

That night the real problems were coming.

_Continues in the next chapter._


	6. Sacrifice

**I really hope this makes up for the crappy previous chapter. It is very long for my taste but you might enjoy it~**

* * *

The time had gone by quick, it had already gone two years and Wilma had grown. She would be around three now the witch had succeeded to make her grow slower. But the thought of her destiny haunted Grell's mind. What will his little child go through? How much will she hurt from it? And will he be able to help her?

These thoughts past his mind as he watched Wilma playing in the park, she had a yellow dress with a white apron. She loved that dress and with her short hair she kind of looked like a boy, but Grell didn't really care. His daughter wanted it so, so she will have it like she want. William didn't like it but he doesn't have much to say about that, after all Grell is dressing in women clothes. But a thing Grell did care about was that all the other children are avoiding her. Wilma is such a kind child so why do they avoid her? But she seems happy and as long she is happy, Grell is happy.

Grell looked up at the sky and saw the little white clouds. He smiled and then turned his eyes to his daughter, who is not there. Grell looked around but couldn't see her. He quickly stood up and started to search for her.

"Wilma? Wilma?!" he ran around in the park looking EVERYWHERE for her, but she were nowhere to be seen.

Grell started to panic. Wilma was not there. Where is she? Grell called over and over for her and jumped from roof top to roof top, but no answer or no sign of her. He hurried back to Undertaker's and stormed into the shop.

"Wilma! Has Wilma come back?!" he screamed out so both Undertaker and William dropped what they hold on.

"Grell, what's all the commotion for?" William said impatient.

"W-Wilma, she was playing i-in the park, I-I looked away f-for a sec a-and then she w-was gone!" he said panicking and William hurried to him.

"Where? In the park?" he asked and Grell nodded. "I'll go and look."

William hurried out of the shop and Undertaker helped Grell calm down.

Several hours past and William hadn't come back yet, Grell sat worried on one of the coffins and drank tea and actually eats Undertaker's bone biscuits. After a while William finally returned with a sleeping Wilma in his arms. Grell quickly stood up and ran to him.

"Wilma my little girl, where were you?" he said and William gave her to him.

"I found her near London Bridge; she was talking to the water. But when I looked down, there were no one there." William answered and hugged both Grell and Wilma.

He was worried about what she was talking to but right now she needs to sleep. But from now on she needs to be watched more carefully, after all the future is in her hands.

…

The next day Wilma couldn't recall what had happened yesterday, she remember playing in the park, but then she heard someone call her name and it went black, nothing more at all. This concerned the three shinigamis.

Wilma sat playing in one of the coffins with her yellow fox. Undertaker, William and Grell sat and talked.

"What will we do?" Grell asked. "What if this happens again and what if she will get hurt?"

"I don't know, but we have to watch her all the time." William said.

"Yes, she might be in danger and we have no idea of who the one who called her name is. She can't be alone." Undertaker said.

"Yeah, we have to have someone watch her twenty-four hours every day." Grell said and turned to Wilma, but she wasn't there. "Wilma? Wilma!"

The other two turned to Wilma too but she was gone. They looked at each other and then quickly searched through the whole shop. But there were no trace of her, and the three shinigamis panicked. William ran out of the shop and searched for her. Undertaker followed and Grell were about to do it too but Undertaker stopped him.

"It's better if one of us stay here, in case she comes back." Grell nodded and stayed in the shop as Undertaker went to search for her.

Grell walked back and forward in the shop, nervously talking to himself. His mind was nailed on Wilma.

"Where can she be? She must be safe, yes she is safe. They will find her, yes they will." He murmured to himself.

Suddenly the door flung open and Undertaker ran in with a soaked, fainted Wilma in his arms. William, who was also soaked, ran after him and Grell hurried over to his daughter.

"What happened?" Grell asked panicking; Undertaker laid Wilma in one of the coffins and took off her wet clothes while William wrapped her in a big towel.

"We found her in The Thames, she was under the water for a long time but I think she will be okay. She is breathing at least." William said.

Grell hurried over and hugged his daughter and cried.

"What is happening? Why is this happening?" he said and rocked back and forward.

"I don't know." William said sitting beside Grell holding and patting his back. "I really don't know."

Undertaker stood there and watched the family. The door opened and he turned around and saw the witch. Grell and William looked up at the witch too.

"Wh-what is happening to my daughter, Lora?" Grell asked tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"They have started already." She answered and walked in.

"Started? What do you mean?" William asked.

"He has awakened, it has already started. The future will arrive soon and a sacrifice must be done. He is having a strong grip on her mind, he is the one who makes her do this" She said and they all looked at her in shock.

"Why does she always goes to the water?" William asked.

"His prison is the water; he was sealed in the ocean a long time ago."

"Can we do anything?" Undertaker asked.

"We can try to find a way to keep him away from her mind. There is a way but I don't know it." she said and their hope sunk. "But I know someone that can. There is a sister of mine far away from here in Africa, if we go to her and come back."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"It will be dangerous, I don't think Wilma should come." The witch said.

"Okay, I can stay and you go with her." Grell said.

"But you can't do it alone. What if she runs away again?" William said.

"He's right; you can't be alone with her." Undertaker said.

"You are right, but who will we ask for help?"

"I don't know." William said and furrowed his eyebrows. They thought for a while till Undertaker came with the idea.

"We can ask Ciel and Sebastian."

"NO! I won't let it!" William stood up and was red of fury.

"Please, Will we don't have any other chose." Grell said and held onto William's arm.

He looked at Grell but the sighed. He sat down and took Grell's hand in his.

"Please, you have to promise me not to do ANYTHING with him."

"Of course I won't do anything, don't you trust me?" Grell said and started to get annoyed.

"Of course I do, I… I just can't stand with the idea that your old feelings will come back." William hugged him and buried his face in Grell's shoulder. Grell patted William's back.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything with him. I promise."

…

Grell, William and Wilma stood outside the Phantomhive mansion, the rain poured down on them. Grell looked at William and he looked back, they looked down on their daughter between them and then on the door. William took a deep breath and raised a hand and hesitantly knocked. It took a while but the door opened and there the sexy, handsome, demon Sebastian.

"Oh, this was a surprise." Sebastian said with a smile, William glared at him.

"I would like to ask you for the protection of my family, demon." He said and Sebastian opened the door more.

"Oh, and why so?"

"Please Sebastian, we need your help." Grell said and Sebastian looked at him.

"Okay, but I want to know why."

"Wilma is in danger, two times this week she has runaway and almost drowned. William, Undertaker, Eric, Allen, Ronald and Lira will go to find a way to stopped the one who makes her do these things. I can't take care of her myself as she might run away again." Grell said.

Sebastian nodded and opened and let them in. when William past him he smirked at him and William just glared back. he said his goodbyes to his daughter and Grell.

"Come back safe." Grell said as they hugged each other.

"I promise."

William left and Grell and Wilma looked at Sebastian.

"I will show you your room and then I will get you something to eat." He said and walked up the stairs.

When he had taken them to their room her left to tell his master first and then went to make something to eat.

…

"Mommy, why are we here?" Wilma asked as she sat in Grell's lap. Grell brushed her hair and looked into the fire in the fireplace.

"We are here because we are safe here." He answered.

"Are we in danger mommy?"

"A little, not that much, don't worry my dear." He continued brushing her short hair and hummed on a little lullaby. He stopped brushing and put it down." It's late now, let's go to bed."

They got out of the chair and dressed for bed. Wilma crawled into the bed and Grell crawled after.

"Mommy, do you like Mr. Sebastian?" Grell looked strange at her.

"Where have you got that idea from?"

"I don't know, I just feel it, but don't you love dad?"

"Of course I love him silly; he is the only one for me. But I did love Mr. Sebastian in the past, I admit, but that was a long time ago, before you were even born. Don't worry; your father and I are perfectly happy together. But it's late now we have to sleep."

Wilma nodded and yawned before she fell asleep. Grell were awake for a while stroking Wilma's hair before he fell asleep too.

…

It hadn't even gone two hours before Grell woke up and noticed that Wilma was gone. He widens his eyes and hurried out of the bed. He quickly runs out of the room.

"Wilma!" he said over and over again until he came to the back yard.

He looked out of the big forest and saw Sebastian walking there with Ciel. He wanted to rush over and tell them that Wilma was gone, but he stopped as he saw that Sebastian was carrying something. It was Wilma! He hurried over and took Wilma from Sebastian.

"She was on her way to the river, we managed to stop her before she fell in." Ciel said.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He said holding his daughter tight.

Ciel nodded and walked in, Sebastian stayed with Grell.

"Come we should go in." he said and Grell nodded.

Sebastian put a hand on Grell's back and Grell let him, he was just so glad his daughter was safe. Sebastian smirked as they walked in.

Grell put Wilma in her bed again and Ciel offered to watch her. Grell agreed and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. As he stood there with a glass of water in his hand, Sebastian walked in.

"Hello Grell-chan." he said and smiled, Grell looked up at him. "How are you?"

Grell looked down and tears started to gather in his eyes. He shook his head and Sebastian walked over to him and wrapped his arm around the redhead shinigami. Grell would usually have pulled back but now he needed the comfort. Grell leaned into Sebastian's hug and felt safe. He liked it, it was not like William's, though he loved William's hugs, Sebastian's were different and he welcomed it.

"Grell, I wish I could do anything."

"You are doing enough already, thank you for saving her."

"It was no problem." Sebastian smiled and pulled away. "Wait here."

He walked out of the room leaving Grell alone. He came back after a while with two wine glasses and a wine bottle.

"I think you need this. I heard you like this kind." He holds up Grell's favorite wine. Grell thought this was a bit suspicious but he did need it.

They sat down in the living room in the couch in front of the fire. Sebastian gave Grell one of the glasses and poured from wine into it. Grell thanked him and drank the wine. Yes he was right, he needed it.

Sebastian sat there with his wine glass, not drinking it, looking at Grell with a hungry look. Grell was too busy trying to calm down his nerves to notice him. He looked into the fire and finished his glass, Sebastian filled his glass again and Grell drank again. This continued until the bottle was almost empty. Grell sat there with a dazed look. Sebastian smirked. He had moved closer and closer to Grell, without the red haired shinigami noticed.

Grell didn't know why he drank but it made him calm. He looked into the fire thinking of his daughter and worrying for William, when suddenly and arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up and saw that Sebastian had come closer and was now looking concerned at him.

"How is it, Grell-chan?" he said with a sweet concerned voice.

"Not good, I am so worried." He said and lean onto Sebastian's shoulder, Sebastian smirked more.

"Oh don't bother your cute little head too much, it will be fine. I'm here for you." He took Grell's glass and put it down hugging him instead. Grell hugged back.

"I'm glad I have you." He said.

They sat there for a while and Grell had his eyes closed, breathing in Sebastian's scent. Sebastian himself smirked for what will come.

"Grell?" he whispered softly.

"Mm?" Grell answered and opened his eyes.

Sebastian took Grell's chin gently and lifted his face up so he could gaze into Grell's eyes. Grell was mesmerized by the red demon eyes and could not stop it. He knew what was coming but somehow he didn't want to prevent it.

Sebastian smiled and slowly pulled his lips on Grell's. Grell lend into the kiss and the soft kiss quickly went passionate and rough. Sebastian pushed Grell down on the couch and pulled away from the kiss. He started to nip and suck on Grell's neck instead and loved the little moans he got out from Grell. He had never thought of how attractive Grell actually is and how his moans could make him want to hear more.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell moaned, Sebastian smirked and looked at him.

"Yes, my dear Grell-chan?"

"More." He moaned out and Sebastian smirk widen and he kissed Grell passionate and licked Grell's bottom lip to get entrance. Grell wasn't willing to open at first, he wanted to play a little, but that changed when Sebastian forced his mouth open and immediately started to explore it. Grell moaned and he felt how he started to get a little dizzy, images of William popped up in his mind. He pulled away and Sebastian looked at him.

"No Sebastian, I'm with William." He said and started to get up, but Sebastian pushed him down.

"I can give you more pleasure Grell darling." He smirked and Grell tried to get up again but it was no use.

"L-let me go!" he said and Sebastian shook his head.

He went back to kiss Grell's skin and started to take off his clothes. Grell tried to get away and to keep in his moans, but Sebastian knew exactly what he was doing.

'I'm sorry Will.' He thought and couldn't do much to prevent it.

…

Grell woke up the next day with no clothes and on the couch, with a naked Sebastian. He didn't remember at first what had happened, but then the memories came back and he started to cry. Sebastian woke up and noticed the crying shinigami beside him. he wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"Good morning, Grell-chan." Grell got out of his arms and stood up.

"Don't you dare call me that, filthy demon!" he growled and quickly put his clothes on.

"You liked it Grell, don't deny it!" Sebastian growled back and put on his own clothes.

"You are a beast!"

Grell stormed out of the room and to Wilma, Sebastian followed him and tried to make him leave William sand stay with him and hat he loved him. Grell ignored it because it was only lies, he knew it. This demon can't feel love. He walked into the room to find that Ciel was not there and nor was Wilma.

His eyes widen and started to panic.

"Where is she"? He said and turned around to Sebastian who looked confused in the room.

Just as Grell was about to run and search for her they heard a child laugh from down in the kitchen. Grell ran to the kitchen with Sebastian after him. When Grell reached the kitchen the first thing he saw was Wilma covered in jam and the three Phantomhive servants covered in butter.

"What happened here?" Sebastian asked and Grell walked to his daughter.

"W-well Mr. Sebastian we thought she was hungry and was going to make her a sandwich, but then she started to throw the butter at us and while we tried to get her she got the jam jar over her." finny said.

Grell smiled and started to clean his daughter with a towel. Sebastian told the servants to go and wash themselves. Sebastian looked at Grell for a while when he cleaned his daughter and then walked away sighing.

Grell smiled at his daughter.

"Well you seemed to have had fun this morning."

"Yes mommy, they were hilarious. Can I play with them again?" she asked with a big smile.

"Well later after a bath." He smiled back and went over to get another towel but when he turned back to her she was gone. "Wilma?"

He looked around in the kitchen and noticed that the kitchen door was wide open.

"Oh no, Wilma!" he screamed and ran out.

The other in the house heard him and Sebastian hurried to the kitchen. He saw the open door and ran out too, he saw how Grell's hair disappeared into the forest and he quickly followed.

Grell didn't know where Wilma was going, but he knew that she always search for water and they had found her at the river yesterday, so that's the only place she could have gone to. He ran as fast as he could. The river wasn't that far and he had to hurry.

Finally he heard the water flow in the river and he quickens his steps. The trees started to thin out and he was closer. He now saw the river and at the edge Wilma was standing there. He hurried to her but stopped when he saw that there was a man standing on the water, holding out a hand for Wilma. He saw how Wilma raised her hand to take the man's. Grell's eyes widen and he immediately ran towards Wilma.

The man noticed Grell and his tried to grab Wilma, but what he grabbed wasn't a child hand but Grell's.

Sebastian was just in time to see how Grell ran toward the man and the man grabbed him and they both disappeared into the water. He could not believe his eyes. He ran towards Wilma and looked down in the water. There were no sign of the man of Grell.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Wilma screamed in tears as she had woken up from the trance. "MOMMY!"

"Stay here!" Sebastian said to Wilma as he jumped into the water.

Wilma looked at the water very worried and tears streaming down her cheeks. It took almost teen minutes before Sebastian came up again. He inhaled for air and then got out from the river.

"Where is my mommy Mr. Sebastian, where is my mommy?" she said crying looking up at him.

"I don't know…" he sighed and took up the crying child in his arms and carried her back to the mansion were William and the rest of them were waiting.

_What will happen with Grell? Continues in the next chapter..._


	7. The journey

**Okay I got a question who Eric and Allen is. So here is the explanation. Eric and Allen are two shinigamis who works with William, Grell and Ronald. I don't think they appear in the anime or the manga, at least not yet, but they are in the Kuroshitsuji musical 2, there are two so far. I really recommend watching them; they are good and if you want to know who they are you should. I have them in this story because I like them.**

**So now that is done, here's the next chapter enjoy~**

* * *

When William had left his family in those demons care, but at least they will keep them safe. He was more worried if Grell would be able to resist that damn demon. If it wasn't for that he was needed on the journey, he would have guard them himself. He thought deeply of what to do. He need to save his daughter and keep is relationship safe.

"William. William? William!" he voice called and got him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he said looking at the youngest shinigami, Ronald.

"You should focus sir, we might get attacked." Ronald said.

"Oh right." William said and looked at the road.

They had walked for some hours now and thanks to that they were not far from Africa. They were walking through woods and abandoned roads and avoided cities and villages. They didn't know why, they just did as Lora said. William had a bad feeling that something would happen, then he remembered. He stopped and so did the others too and turned to the witch.

"Lora, you said "a sacrifice must be made", what did you mean? " He asked Lora and she looked at him.

"Not now William." He said and started to walk again, but William put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"No now, tell me what you meant." He started into her eyes, she sighed and put a comforting hand on his.

"Dear William, if we do not go now we will miss my sister and your daughter will be the sacrifice and the world will go down. Think of it, it doesn't matter right now, what matters are your daughter, right?" William looked down.

"Right, but will…" Lora put a finger on his mouth.

"I can't tell, because I don't know." She said and started to walk again.

William followed after a while but he still had that feeling. He was worried for Grell, something will happen and he knew it, _she_ knew it. But she was right, he had to save his daughter, Grell will have to take care of himself.

…

They walked for some more hours before Lora stopped.

"What is it Lora? We can't be there already." Ronald asked.

Lora shook her head and then sniffed in the air. The shinigamis stood there waiting for her to do something. He eyes widen.

"Demons!" they all got alarmed at this and quickly summoned their scythes. And Lora was right, demons jumped out from every tree and bushes. The shinigamis looked at each other and then went to attack. This time they knew what was coming, stronger but not smarter, so now they could defeat them.

Undertaker took care of them easily; William had some small problems but killed them quickly and Allen did a good job. But Eric and Ronald had some bigger problem, but Lora came and helped them. When the demons were all dead and the shinigamis were covered in their blood, they dismissed their scythes. They looked around and saw that he demons bodies disappeared, they sank into the ground.

"What was that? What happened to them?" Allen asked.

"They went to hell." Lora said.

"Why did they attack us?" Eric said.

"Their master doesn't want us to continue." Lora answered and started to walk away.

"But how did they know where we were?" William said and everyone followed Lora.

"They have been following us ever since left London."

"What? How could we have missed them?" Ronald said.

"I always knew."

"But why didn't you tell us then?" William asked.

"Because why would I."

"You are supposed to help us!" William grabbed her shoulder and glared at her; she faced him and looked angry at him.

"I'm not anyone's side, I'm here to help both and this is not my problem."

"How can you say it's not your problem? You are the one who keep us in the right direction, you're the one who tells us what to do, you're the one who told us about the future!" William was furious.

"I am just telling you what you need to know, I haven't forced you to do as I say! I am just following the path of the future! I am trying to help you save YOUR world!" William took a step back because of Lora's outburst.

"Our world? What do you mean?" William asked looking confused. The other shinigamis were confused as well and a bit scared of Lora.

"All I can say is that I'm not from here. I am not on anyone's side, this does not really have anything to do with me, and I can leave if I want to. But I'm staying because I'm needed, but if I'm helping you I have to help them. that's the deal."

"What deal?"

"Dear William." She puts a hand on his cheek. "You don't need to know, all you have to focus on now, is your daughter and Grell."

"What about Grell? Is something going to happen to him?" William started to get worried, Lora smiled.

"William not now." She said and turned around and sat down on a stone. "Right now we have company."

The shinigamis looked up and saw that someone was coming towards them through the trees. They were ready to summon their scythes, but Lora held up a hand telling them not to and they relaxed a bit, but were still on their guard. The person came closer and closer and soon it was right in front of them. They saw that it was a woman; she looked a little like Lora, but not much. Only the hair and eyes were the same, both had grey un-kept hair and deep blue eyes. The woman stood in front of them all and bowed.

"Dear sister, you came to meat us." Lora said and the woman stood up and looked at her.

"Yes, I saw that you were on your way." The woman said and smiled. The shinigamis relaxed more when they figured out that this was the one they were searching for.

"You do really see everything sister. " Lora said.

"And you know everything sister." The woman said and sat down beside Lora.

"Not everything, Lil, not everything."

"Uhm excuse me ladies." William said and the two witches turned their heads to him. "But we don't have that much time to chit-chat. What about Wilma?"

"Oh right, Wilma. Sister Lil, we need that bracelet."

"You mean this." Lil held out a bracelet and Lora nodded her head. "So it has already started." Lora nodded again. "Then here, for this world."

She gave the bracelet to William and he took it and looked at it.

"And this will really help my daughter to be safe?" the both witches nodded. "Then thank you." He put it in his pocket. "And now what?"

"We should go back." Lora said and stood up. "Wilma will need you."

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"You asked me about the sacrifice," William nodded. "Grell is that sacrifice."

William's eyes widen and the other shinigamis looked at each other. They started to run back to London hoping it's not too late.

…

Grell woke up to a dark place, he could smell the sea. He opened his eyes and saw that he were in some castle like place, water dripped from the ceiling and the stone walls was covered in seaweed. He had no clue of where he was, but he wanted to get away from there. He started to move and noticed that his body ached. He hissed and looked down on his body; he was covered in small scratches. How did he get those? Oh right, Sebastian. It must be the salty water that makes it sting. He touches the scratches and then noticed, he is naked. Completely naked, how? He was sure he had clothes when he fell into the water. Wait, what had happened? He leaned his back at the wall and thought of what had happened.

He remembered that Wilma had run off again, but when he was at the river he saw a man standing on the water trying to take his daughter. Then he took Wilma's place and suddenly water and the black. Nut why is he naked?

Just as he thought that a door on the other end of the room opened. The man who was standing on the water came in, he smiled at Grell.

"Good day." He says and walks over to Grell. Grell just glared at him and tried to hide his body. The man just smiled more and leaned closer to Grell's ear. "Don't worry, I have already seen it all."

Grell started to blush madly.

"What do you want? Stay away from my daughter." He says and looks down. The man garbed his chin and lifted his head up so he looked into his eyes.

"Your daughter are my worst enemy." He has now stopped smiling and the cold gaze and face expression, made Grell shiver. "I won't let her stand in the way. I have lost once before and I won't do the same mistake again."

"I won't let you." Grell said a bit unsure and the man smirked.

"Oh and what will you do? You are my prisoner." Grell looked away and shivered more. "And I will take good care of you."

The man raised his head a bit more and placed a soft kiss on Grell's lips. Grell widen his eyes at this and tried to get away, but he was too strong. When the man finally pulled away, Grell bit his cheek so he left several little bleeding marks. The man looked at him with his cold gaze again, he grabbed Grell's hair and slammed him into the wall.

Grell whimpered at the sudden pain in his head and closed his eyes hard. He looked up at the man again and his vision started to get blurry. He tried to get away from him but he held to hard.

"You will pay for this. You will never escape me." He said and gave Grell a punch in his stomach and left him there.

Grell lie on the floor holding his stomach, breathing for air. When he finally got back his vision he started to cry. He cried for his daughter, hoping that William will find a way to help her and he hoped that he could once more, see his beloved William and Wilma as a happy family. But how it seems now, that will never happen. Why did this happen to them? Why them? And for a very long time, Grell prayed to God for help.

…

William and the rest had come back to the mansion and William was panicking.

"Where is Grell?" he screamed at the earl.

"I don't know, he ran out of the house and Sebastian was chasing after him." Ciel answered and Sebastian walked in carrying a crying Wilma. William saw his daughter and hurried to her.

"Dad!" she cried and held her arms to him, he took her from Sebastian and hugged her. "Mommy, mommy is gone!" she cried and William felt how his heart sank.

"What happened?" he asked Sebastian looking down on the floor. Sebastian looked away.

"I don't know." Was his answer and William hugged Wilma harder.

After a while he put down Wilma and stood in front of her on one knee. He looked at her and dried her tears.

"Hey, sweetie it will be okay, mommy will be okay." Wilma just shook her head.

"No, mommy disappeared because of me. Why do I always do that?" she screamed and William hugged her.

"It's not your fault." He pulled away and took up the bracelet and put it on her arm. "This will help you, don't take it off okay."

"Okay, dad." She nodded and then hugged her.

William took her up in his arms and started to walk out of the mansion. He stopped beside Sebastian.

"You said they would be safe, you will find him, right?" he said in a monotone voice and looked straight forward. Sebastian nodded and also looked straight forward.

William nodded too and walked away to the shinigami realm.

_To be continued…_


	8. Decision

William hadn't left Wilma alone one second since Grell "disappeared". He was afraid that she would be taken too. He couldn't take that, first Grell and then his daughter. No that he couldn't take. As he walked through the corridors in the office building, he got strange looks from other shinigamis. After all he was carrying around with a kid on his shoulders. He didn't care about that. Some years ago he would be one of those who stares, but that has changed, he has changed. And nothing is what it used to be. Is it good or is it bad? William didn't know, neither did he care.

"Dad?" Wilma said from his shoulders.

"Yes my dear?" William looked up at his daughter.

"Are you not tired of carrying me around all the time?" she said and looked questioned.

"No, my dear, dad doesn't easily get tired, and if it is for you, I can walk like this for years." William chuckled and smiled, Wilma thought for a while.

"Would you do the same for mommy?" William's smile faded.

"Yes, yes I would, but only because I love him, and I love you. Not for anyone else, just you two."

"Oh okay." She stayed quiet for a while but then asked again. "Are you not embarrassed?"

"No, I don't care, I will do anything for your safety." William chuckled again, Wilma smiled and looked and waved at the other shinigamis, who still looked strange at them, but they waved back.

"Why do everyone look so strange at us, dad?" she said and looked confused at the pasting shinigamis.

"Well, maybe because I have a child on my shoulders." William smiled again. "And you are the only shinigami child, ever."

William walked into a room and came to Lawrence Anderson, he who makes the shinigamis precious glasses. Lawrence looked up when William came in with Wilma.

"Good day, William." He said, but continued working.

"God day, Lawrence." William said and put Wilma on the floor, she immediately went to look at al the glasses.

"So this is the shinigami child?" he asked and looked at Wilma.

"Yes, my and… and Grell's daughter." William almost couldn't say Grell's name.

"It's okay, I have heard what happened. It must be hard for you both." William nodded and then looked at Wilma.

"But she is strong, she will make It." he said with a faint smile. Wilma looked at the both men and the walked over to Lawrence and watched him when he worked.

Lawrence, who hadn't stopped making the glasses, stopped and looked at her. she miled at him and he smiled back, he took her up and put her on his lap.

"So you are Wilma? You have become a celebrity here." Wilma giggled and smiled.

"Really? That's fun!" she giggled again, Lawrence smiled more and took up something from his pocket and gave it to Wilma.

"I know that you haven't worked and studied for these, but you need them I think, or at least you will."

Wilma looked at the thing Lawrence had given her and it was a pair of glasses. They looked a little like Grell's but yellow. She shone up and hugged Lawrence.

"Thank you Mr. Lawrence!" she put on the glasses and giggled.

Lawrence chuckled and William looked confused at him.

"But she shouldn't get these, not yet anyway." He said and Lawrence looked at him and winked.

William smiled and looked at Wilma as she putted the glasses on. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well, it's time for us to go and letting Lawrence do his job." He said.

"Okay dad, bye Lawrence." She hugged him once again.

"Goodbye Wilma, see you again sometime." She smiled and jumped down from his lap and walked to William.

She took his hand and waved at Lawrence before they walked out. as they walked in the corridor a shinigamis came towards them, it was Ronald.

"Mr. William, you have been called to meet the council want to speak with you." Ronald said with a worried look.

"Why?" William answered.

"They want to talk about Wilma and… Grell." William got a hard expression.

"Fine, come now Wilma." William took Wilma in his arms and started to walk to the council.

"They said that you will come alone." Ronald said and followed.

"No, I won't let Wilma out of my sight." He didn't even look at Ronald and Ronald just looked at him, like he had become insane. He never disobeys the council, he has changed a lot. Is it this how you become when you become a parent?

…

William stood in front of the council with Wilma at his side.

"Why is the child here?" one of the men said.

"I won't leave her." William answered and Wilma hides behind his leg.

"Give her to someone else to watch her." another said.

"So I did with Grell and see what happened?!" he raised his voice and the council stayed quiet.

"Well, we apologize for what happened to him," one of them said after a while. "but you have to go back to work, this child is just bringing trouble. You was, are, one of the best, but you need to get back to reality. You can't have that kid at your side all the time and mourning over that useless Grell won't help either."

William could feel his blood boil and how his face got red from anger. He also felt how Wilma started to shake and cry behind his leg. How dare they? he just wanted to explode in anger, it hadn't even gone a month since Grell disappeared and Wilma is still in some shock, though she doesn't show it but William knew, and here they sits and talks about it like it's a normal thing and that they should just _forget_ it. And it sounds like they want him to give away Wilma. He won't find himself in this, this, SHIT! He was about to scream out what he thought but managed to calm down and he grit his teeth.

"Then I have no other chose then." he says and the only emotion he had was in his eyes and they showed pure anger.

"Good, we knew you would do the right thing." They said, pleased.

"Yes, I'm retiring." He picked Wilma up and started to walk out of the room and the council started to protest.

But William didn't listen; he just walked out of the room where he was met by his worried team. They looked at him when he came out and the door closed behind him. he looked at them and hugged Wilma.

"You will be getting a new leader, I retire." He was completely emotionless as this former co-workers started to protest.

"What? Why?" Ronald asked.

"Yes, why do you have to quit? Is it because of what happened to Grell?" Eric asked, the only one who was calm was Allen, but you saw his confusion.

"They want me to forget him and forget Wilma." he said and hugged Wilma harder. "They spoke one word too much about Grell, bad words and in front of Wilma too."

The others stopped and looked at Wilma, who had started to cry again.

"I understand, Wilma needs you, whatever they say." Allen said and nodded.

William looked at him too and nodded as well. He started to walk out of there and went to his apartment. He didn't know what to do, but Wilma need to learn. She needs to learn how to defend herself and control those powers she is supposed to have. But who will teach her?

He walked into the apartment and locked it. He put down Wilma and then sat on one knee in front of her; she had still a few tears streaming down his cheeks. He dried them with his finger.

"Hey, don't worry my dear, we will make it through. We will be strong and we will avenge mommy." He said and she nodded.

"Okay dad, but I'm scared. I want mommy to be alive." She cried again and William hugged her.

"Yes, I wish that too, sweet heart."

"Who have said he isn't?" both William and Wilma jumped at the surprise. They both looked up and saw that both Lora and Lil stood in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" William asked and Wilma immediately ran to Lora and hugged her. Then she shook hand with Lil.

"Wilma needs someone to teach her. We are here for that purpose." Lora said.

"But why?"

"It is supposed to be like this." Lora said.

"Some things are already decided. But from this pint and forward, we have no clue of what will happen." Lil said and sat down on the couch, Wilma sat down on her lap.

"Now we are just as blind as everyone else, but still we see the different path of the future. But we can't interfere more than teaching her." Lora said and smiled.

"But what did you mea about Grell?" William said more confused than ever.

"He is still alive, but…" Lora said and both witches looked down in sadness.

"But what?" William looked desperate; Grell is alive and might be able to save.

"He is prisoned." Lil said.

"By your enemy." Lora said and walked over to him. "William, this man does horrible things to him."

"What kind of horrible things?" William said and looked straight into her eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and then looked at Wilma who had fallen asleep.

"He is torture him, both mentally and physically, he show him visions from one of the futures, the bad one, and he his… raping him." Lora had a hard time saying the last word and just whispered it. But it didn't matter, it was more than enough to make William dizzy and sick, but still anger started to creep up in his mind.

He stumbled to the couch and lied beside Lil and Wilma. He watched the room spin and he wanted it to stop, images of Grell being raped over and over again, crying for him, popped up in his mind. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. But he didn't, it would only wake Wilma up and he wouldn't be able to take it. Images of her being dead also popped up. He wanted to cry, he wanted to run up to the bed room and jumped into the bed and cry into the pillow. Why is this happening and why him? All he has ever loved are in danger. How can he help? He is just a shinigami. What can he do?

But he knew he had to fight for what he loves, he won't let it die. He knew Wilma is the one who will have to do the heave parts, but even he will have to be stronger to help her. He will do everything to protect Wilma and everything to save Grell.

"Are there any way to save him?" he asked and stared at the ceiling with an emotionless expression.

"Maybe, but it will be hard." Lil said.

"I'll do anything."

_Continued in the next chapter…_


	9. Help

Four years have passed since Grell was taken by my daughter's enemy, who is now my enemy. I had been watching Wilma training for four years now, I had been training myself. After all, I don't have a work to go to anymore. I miss my work, but if my daughter is in danger then I can't work and Grell would kill him slowly if he found out he had worked than helping their child. Grell hold out, I'm coming.

I was worried for everything. Wilma, Grell, the future, everything. We were completely alone in this world, no one will help us except the witches and will be harder to win this, I wish Grell was here. He could hold my mood up, or drive me crazy. But still I wouldn't feel this lonely. I have Wilma but I have to take care of her myself. What should I do?

"Daddy!" Wilma came running towards me. They had been in the park all day, she were so happy here, good memorize of Grell. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello there sweetheart, are you having fun?" he asked and sat down on his knees in front of her.

"Yes daddy, but I just shot a person again by accident." Wilma said and looked down ashamed. She had had problems with her powers lately; learning to control them has not been an easy task. Lora says that her powers are for protection, but even protection came become a deadly weapon. These "shots", that's what we call them, is a burning flame. There is no fire or sign of any wound and no reed skin; it just burns under the skin. The effect takes off after some minuets, but it's very painful.

I hear the scream of the unfortunate victim of Wilma's uncontrolled powers. It was a man with his wife and children. Seems like they had a picnic, a happy family, I wish we could have that too soon. But after this is over and Grell is in safety, back home. The man continued screaming and I looked at my watch and counted the minuets. 4, 3, 2, 1. There it stopped. I looked at the man and he had stopped screaming, they were now trying to find an explanation on what had happen, but no explanation was found. I looked at Wilma again who still looked down in shame.

"My dear Wilma, you need to be careful, huh? You need to learn how to control those powers of yours." Wilma nodded and gave away a small sob. "Now don't be sad, I'm not mad. It was an accident, don't worry." She nodded again but didn't look up at me. "Now let's go and visit Uncle Undertaker. That will be fun right?"

"Okay dad." I held out a hand for her and she took it. She still didn't look up when we started to walk to Undertaker's.

…

We walked on the streets to Undertaker's but then I smelled something that I hadn't smelled since Grell was taken. Demon. Oh and not any demon, no, no, no it had to be him. Sebastian. The forever cursed demon butler. What could he want?

I didn't see him but I smelled him and felt him watch us. I didn't look around, just trying to ignore it. I hadn't seen the demon since Grell disappeared, I didn't trust him after that. Sure I have never trusted him but I had put my trust in him when I really needed him to protect Grell and Wilma, and see what happened. I will never forgive him.

"William!" a voice from behind them shouted. I didn't need to turn around, I knew who it was.

"Go away Sebastian, I have no business with you." I said and just walked on, hugging Wilma's hand tighter.

"We need to talk." Sebastian walked closer and tried to make me stop.

"No we don't." I tried to walk faster, but then Sebastian grabbed my arm and dragged both me and Wilma into an alley.

"We really need to talk."

"No we don't!" I tried to get lose but Sebastian was too strong.

"Yes we do and there is one person here who wants to talk to both of you." Sebastian pushed me upon a wall and Wilma sat on a wood box.

"Who?" I asked and Sebastian nodded to someone further into the alley. I looked and first I didn't see anything but then a man shaped figure stepped closer in a black long coat and black hat. "Who is that?" I asked and Sebastian let me go.

"That's the reason why I exist." Sebastian answered and I looked at him. "He is my father."

"What?" I shouted and quickly summoned my scythe, i showed Wilma behind my back, keeping her away from him.

"No need for that shinigami William T Spears." Sebastian's father said, I was unsure but I did as I was told.

"What do you want? What could _you_ possible want from us?" I swallowed. "Satan."

"I want to help." The man said.

"Why would Satan want to help us?"

"This is not just about you, not just about her. This world can be destroyed because of this. I maybe don't like God and he maybe doesn't like me, but we have one thing in common, and that is that we care about this world. Just in two different ways." Satan didn't move at all he just stood there talking.

"Is God worried about this too?"

"Everyone is who knows about it, Wilma is the only and last chance, she need to learn a lot before she can win this, but she have to win. Many people will help her on the way, including me."

"But how? She can't even control her powers."

"She will. The battle is coming closer, there are not much longer until she have to be ready."

"Wilma is only seven! She can't be ready for years!" I didn't know what to say. Wilma wasn't ready; she won't be ready for a long time.

"Don't worry Mr. Spears, she will be ready, she will be." Satan backed away and disappeared in a mist. Such a cliché.

I turned around to Sebastian but he was gone too. I sighed and took Wilma's hand again and started to walk to Undertaker's.

"Dad, what was that about?" she asked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it was nothing." I said sighing, I was a bit shaky. I have never, met Satan before, I haven't even met God. But now I'm more at peace than before, now I know that we are not alone. There are more people out there who is ready to help us, we are not alone anymore. Soon Grell my dear, soon.

…

Grell was worn out. that cruel, yet handsome, beast tortured him every day. The worst part was when he dirtied me with his never stopping lust. He hugged himself in that cold, damp cell. Seaweeds all over the room and all he had to warm himself with were an old, trashy blanket. He put the blanket tighter around him, knowing that soon the daily torture is soon here.

And as he thought, the cell door opened. He didn't look up, he knew that it was him. the man who have been tortured him for, what is it, years? it doesn't matter, that face, body, mind was all too familiar now. The face could trick anyone, a slim handsome face with perfect formed lips, red as a demons eye, his eyes just as blue as the sea itself. The body is the most dangerous one, it looks weak, but attractive, but he is stronger than any demon he had met. Then his mind, oh boy could he seduce. Grell have need all his strength not to give into those charming and lovely words, because he has learned that those are just words. His mind is full of darkness and insanity.

"Good morning Grell dear." He said in a sweet, loving voice. He walked closer when he didn't answer. "I said good morning."

He grabbed Grell's hair and pulled him up. Grell still didn't say anything, he s´just let out a small whimper.

"Tsk! Seems like you still haven't learned. Better continue teaching you." He let go of Grell hair and took out a whip. He whipped Grell hard and red marks were left on his body, soon it started to bleed. "You will never be free from me! No one will come for you!"

"You will lose!" Grell shouted out and covered his head.

"No I won't! I will kill your daughter and then your husband! Then you will only belong to me! Give up already" he smirked insane when he whipped him and his voice were not as sweet anymore.

"Never! You are just scared of her!" He was whipped harder and for each whip he hoped that Wilma was safe. "You will never win! Wilma will stop you!"

"Oh no she won't." he stopped and looked at him. "She will die at my demons; they are already on their way."

Grell widen his eyes and looked up at him. He smirked and laughed evil and walked out of the cell, leaving Grell worried.

"Please William keep her safe."

-Two days later-

Dad has been happier since we met Mr. Sebastian and his father, Satan. I'm glad he is glad, hope he stay that way. He hasn't been happy since mommy disappeared. I miss mommy, I wish he was here so he could sing me to sleep and tell me stories and go shopping. I didn't like shopping but mommy did, so I just play along and pretend I do. As long as he doesn't by me red clothes I really don't mind it. I love my yellow clothes and my yellow fox.

I held it closer. Mommy gave me it and I really like it. It reminds me of him, I wish I was stronger so I can save him. But I can't, because I'm weak. Daddy says I'm strong; I just need to control my powers better. It's hard to do, Lora and Lil have tried to help me, but it's still hard.

I sat in the forest near Earl Phantomhive's mansion. I'm not allowed to be here for daddy, but he usually let me play in the city, he says I have people watching me. I think its Uncle Undertaker. I can feel him watching sometimes but I can never find him, but today he is not here I can feel that. I sat on a rock and played with my fox, it was then I felt it. Someone walked closer and it was not friendly.

I quickly jumped down from the rock and ran to a big tree and started to climb up. I sat on one of the branches high up and looked down. I hugged the tree hard and smelled something. I remember it slightly, it was a little but it smelled like Mr. Sebastian, only much stronger and worse. What can it be? A demon? It does smell like Mr. Sebastian but it still doesn't, it's hard to explain. What can it be?

Three men walked in front of my tree and to the rock I had sat on. They did look like humans, but their eyes were red, redder than Mr. Sebastian. As I thought, demons, but these are different. They don't walk like normal demons, they are clumpier.

"Where is she?" one of them shouted, it seems like he is the leader of them. "Find her!"

I held my breath. It was me they wanted, I should never have walked he alone. Daddy, help me.

I moved slightly and the branch I sat on broke and hit the ground. I landed on another branch, but the demons had heard it.

"There she is!" one of the two others shouted and pointed at me. I quickly climbed higher up.

"Come down, shinigami child!" the leader said. I looked down and saw that the three demons had surrounded the tree and they had had more friends close by. More demons had come to help.

"NO!" I screamed and hugged the tree. I looked around and noticed that I had dropped my fox a long with the branch.

"Get her down!" the leader said to the others and three of them started to climb up.

I looked panicking around me and found a thick branch, hanging loosely close to me. I took it away from the tree and threw it at the climbing demons. It hit two of them and they fell down. But there were still one more. I looked around again, but there were nothing.

"I will get you, you little brat!" the demon said and he was now so close.

I panicked and screamed.

"No!" I felt how something bubbled up in me and it tickled in my fingertips. I looked at them and they glowed. I widen my eyes and he demon were now at my feet and he grabbed my foot . I looked at him before I took my hands at his face. "Burn in hell!"

The demon screamed in pain before he burst out in flames and fell to the ground, but he was just dust when he hit the ground. The demon leader looked up at me and he glared angry at me.

"Everyone get her, now!" he shouted out the order.

All of them, except the leader, started to climb up. But this time they didn't come far. I gathered my will as Lora and Lil told me and my fingertips glowed again. I smirked and pointed my fingers at them. I gave out a little scream and all the demons burst out in flames. They went the same destiny as the other demon.

The leader let out another scream and ran away. I sat in the tree and looked at the demon dust get blown away by the wind. I did it. I found my powers. Now I finally can protect those who are dear to me. I smirked one last time before I jumped down from the tree and took up my fox. I skipped happily back to my father. I can't wait until I tell him what I just did!

…

Grell could hear his jailor scream in anger. Grell listen to what he was saying, it seemed like he was screaming at one of his demons.

"How could you let her get away! She is just a child!" he screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, m-master, but s-she has l-learned t-to control h-her powers." Grell heard the demon say.

"You were supposed to kill her before she could control them!" he screamed.

Grell could hear how the demons tried to say an apology, but he didn't get the chance before he screamed in pain and the, nothing. He must have killed him-

Grell lend his back at the wall and smiled. She made it, she can protect herself from now. And it seems like he has gotten scared.

"Mommy is proud of you my dear child." He whispered to himself smiling.

_And the next chapter will come_


	10. The beginning

**Okay so sorry, it took more time than i thought. But here it is, enjoy~**

* * *

A storm crept closer to London, over land and water. Waves big as houses out on the ocean, people started to get worried. All people stayed at home, except one little girl who were skipping happily home to her daddy. She had just found out what she is capable of. She could finally do something good and start her real training. Aunt Lora and Aunt Lil have been trying to teach her how to fight; they say she has it in her blood, because she is a shinigami. But she doesn't even have a scythe, she never got one and she does not want to ask her dad for one. She can sometimes see how her dad looks at her mother's scythe, sometimes he cries. Wilma always goes and comforts him, he has been sad since mommy disappeared. Lora says he wants to go and get him, she says that mommy will come back when I'm ready to save him.

Wilma doesn't really know what to do. Lora and Lil say she is meant to save people, but she has no clue from what. They don't tell her about mommy either, she want to know.

She skipped on the street and noticed that the streets are really empty from what it usually is. But she didn't really give it a second thought and happily went into Undertaker's shop. She was immediately attacked by her father, with a lot of questions.

"Where have you been? What have I said about going out alone? Don't you know it's dangerous? Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" and then she just heard blablabla. She could see Undertaker and the two witches smile at her while she was scold. She don't like it when her dad becomes like this, she started to get impatient. She wants to tell them about her powers!

"Dad. Dad? Dad!" she said, had had enough and finally made him shut up.

"What is it?" he asked a little annoyed and angry.

"I have finally gotten control over my powers!" she said happily and smiled big.

"What?" he said surprised. The others stopped smile and looked at her.

"Yeah I can show you!" she said excited.

They stood up and looked at her as she tried to gather her will again, like she had done against the demons, but nothing happened. She tried again and she could feel how her finger tips started to warm up, she stretched out her hand and tried to shot the power out, but still nothing.

"What! I could do it for like an hour ago!" she said frustrated. William walked up to her.

"Are you sure you made it?" he asked and put a hand on her shoulder and sat on one knee in front of her.

"Yes! That's how I was able to get away and kill those demons!" she said and William widens his eyes.

"Were you attacked by demons?!" He shouted out and grabbed her shoulder. Wilma jumped a little and looked scared at him. He saw her frightened look and realized her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Wilma. Did I hurt you?"

"No." she shook her head but had tears in her eyes. William hugged her and she started to cry and hug him around his neck.

He picked her up and sat down on one of the coffins and rocked her back and forth. William have never mad her cry before and he hopes it won't be a second time.

"Dad, I'm sorry for leaving and I was attacked by demons, but I found my powers and they burnt up." she said and hulked a little. "But I don't know why I can't control them now."

"It's okay, sweetheart, it will be okay." William said and looked back at the others.

"She might just be able to use them in danger, it's a usually reaction." Lil said and Lora nodded. "She will get a hang on it soon."

William nodded and Wilma let go of the hug.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he looked at her and dried her tears with his thumb.

"Who am I supposed to fight against? Why do I have to do it?" she asked and rest her head on his chest. William looked over to the two witches.

"It's because you are special, the one you are going to fight is a man who have taken mommy." Wilma looked up at him.

"Then I will get strong and go and save mommy as fast as possible and kill him!" Wilma has always talked like this and it didn't really surprise them at all. "You'll see daddy I will save mommy!"

William smiled down on her, before the roof fell in. William quickly covered Wilma with his body. The whole shop was falling in, the walls; the roof and the floor slowly start to fall apart too. William saw a way out of the shop, they couldn't stay in it. So he picked up Wilma and tried to make his way out of the shop, when a hand grabbed his ankle. He tried to make himself free form the hand and then looked down at it. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw that it was one of those mutated demons.

William widens his eyes and tried to make himself free from it, they were surrounded by roof and wall parts. He was too busy with that, that he didn't notice the two hands from above taken Wilma. William feels that Wilma is being taken, but notice it too late and the arm takes her above falling roof and out into the sky.

"Wilma!" the roof falls over him and it becomes dark.

…

The storm is now over them and the winds were like growling monsters. The sky was dark and the air was cold like ice. Carriages were being rolled over by the strong wind. Not a soul was out to see the scene that was about to happen.

With all her power she tried to get out of her kidnappers arms and with no success. She looked down and saw how her dad disappeared under the falling roof parts.

"Dad! Dad!" she screamed over and over again until he was completely gone.

She looked up at her kidnapper and her eyes widen in fear. It was that man, that man who took her mother from her. She kicked her leg and punched his face but nothing worked.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she kicked him in his face and he didn't even flinch.

"You better calm down young lady, if you want to see your mother again." He said with a soft, dark voice.

She stopped and looked at him, not caring that they were high up in the sky. She looked deep into his eyes and she got mesmerized.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I have many names, but you can call me Aqua." He said.

"Do you have my mother?"

"Yes."

"Is he safe?"

"Yes, safe and sound, don't worry." He said with a smile.

"Will he live?"

"Yes, but I need something from you then."

"What's that?"

He smiles evil.

"Your life." He raises a clawed hand, about to strike down. She doesn't do anything to prevent it; she is still mesmerized by his eyes. He smiles evil as he strikes down at her neck.

A light strikes down at his back and in pain he screams and let's go of Wilma. She falls quickly down to the ground.

…

"William!" a voice is calling for him. He opens his eyes and see Undertaker taking away the walls and ceiling parts from him. "Come on now, old friend."

He doesn't react when Undertaker picks him up and hurries out of the ruined shop. Undertaker runs to the witches who stands a bit away from the shop and looks up at the sky. Undertaker puts William down beside them and looks up too. They see how that man keeps getting higher up in the air with Wilma.

William blinks in surprise and then looks up as the others. He widens his eyes in fear.

"Wilma!" he screams and stands up. "Do something!" he says to the witches.

"We can't." Lora says still looking up.

"What?!" he screams at them.

"We are not allowed." Lil says.

William looked at her for a while before he turned his eyes towards Wilma again and was drowned in fear as he saw her fall from the sky.

"NO!" he screamed. His heart sank and he got pale. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Then there were a light again and they had to cover their eyes. When they wer abel to see again where Wilma gone. Aqua flies around the sky and tries to find her, but she is gone. He let out a scream and then disappeared too.

"What happened? Where is Wilma?" William asked the witches.

They both have closed their eyes.

"Well is my daughter okay?!" he started to become very worried.

They have their eyes closed for some minutes before they opened them and looked the sky.

"Yes she is fine. She is just somewhere else." Lora said.

…

Wilma opened her eyes and noticed she had stopped breathing, not that she really needs air as much as humans but she still needs it. She took a deep breath and then exhale. She also noticed that she was lying on something hard and she then noticed it was the ground. She sat up and it took her some time before she remembered what had happened.

Undertakers shop was falling apart, that man, or Aqua, took her away from her father, a light struck down on his back and he screamed in pain and lost the grip of her. She fell down the sky and then another light, after that she woke up here. Where exactly is here? She looked around and saw trees and bushes. She is in a forest? How could she? She was in London, how did this happened?

She looked confused and tried to stand up but as she tried she felt pain in her foot and had to sit down again. She looked at it but didn't know what was wrong. She sat there hugging her knees with no clue of where she is and she was scared. All she wanted was to go home to her dad. She wanted her mommy. She wanted to go home. Tears ran down her cheeks and she buried her face in her arms.

"Why are you crying?" A stern voice said.

She looked up quickly and in front of her sat a cat, a white cat. She looked at the cat and then around, wondering who it was that spoke. When she couldn't find anyone she looked at the cat again. The cat looked back with yellow eyes. She tilted her head and the cat did the same. She sat up straight and the cat did the same again. She looked at the cat and wondered why it hadn't run away yet.

"Good you stopped crying." The cat opened its mouth and said. Wilma widens her eyes in surprise and shock.

"Y-you can… talk?"

_To be continue…_


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but I have summer break and have done a lot this summer like being on convention and cosplayed for the first time ^w^ I have also been to London, Yay! And been with friends and other stuff you should do during summer~! **

**Okay now to the fanfic, I would like to ask you if anyone would like to do a fanart for this story and if you do I would love to see them. It's very appreciated if anyone would like to~! ^w^ **

**Now enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

"Y-you can… talk?" Wilma said with big, surprised eyes. She had no idea if where she is and what is going on. But a cat, a CAT, had TALKED to her. Even with all these creatures that she knows exist, she never thought a TALKING cat. Maybe it's one of those demons that transform into animals? Or a spirit stuck in animal body?

Both scared and surprised she sat there without moving for a long time, the cat tilted its head and looked at Wilma with interest.

"Will you just sit there all time or will you move your butt?" the cat said impatient. Wilma moved a little and pulled her knees closer to her chest looking around uncomfortably. "Well, maybe now you can talk to me as well."

"Uhm…" was all Wilma could say.

"Uhm… what? Listen kid I don't have all night kid!" the cat started to sound irritated. Wilma looked at the cat with big eyes.

"You can talk?" she said.

"Yes, I can talk and so can you. Now then the obvious is over, who are you?"

"Uhm… I'm Wilma Sutcliff Spears, w-who are you, s-sir?" she felt uncomfortable talking to a cat.

"Hm, it's none of your business kid!"

The cat turns around and start to walk away from Wilma.

"Hey! That's rude!" Wilma said annoyed.

"Well this world is not made for good people only, kid!" the cat said. Wilma began to panic, she don't want to be alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey! Please don't go!" She said desperate, the cat stopped but didn't walk back. "I-I don't know where I am a-and I don't want to be alone in the woods… please don't go…"

The stood still for a while and Wilma buried her face in the arms. After some moments the cat turned around once again and walked towards Wilma. He sat himself down where he had sat before and looked at Wilma with cold eyes, you could hear Wilma's sobs. The cat sighed small and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Oi! Don't cry! You are just irritating if you do that…" the cat said annoyed. Wilma let out a few sobs and looked up, she dried her tears with her arm. "Fine I will help you, but no crying or complaining, understood?"

Wilma nodded her head and the cat let out another sigh.

"Okay come on, stand up."

Wilma looked at the cat and then tried to stand up, but her but quickly met the ground when sudden pain shot up her foot. She let out a little shrike and then a sob.

"What did I tell you about crying?" the cat said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry but my foot hurts…" she says and holds her ankle. The cat sighs and walks closer to her.

"You must have twisted it, it will heal, beside you are a shinigami, let it be one night and it will be good tomorrow." The cat walks up beside her and then lies down. "We stay here for the night, you better get some sleep."

Wilma looked shocked at the cat and then lies down beside him.

"How do you know I'm a shinigami?"

"I know more than you think, young lady. Now sleep." The cat rolls himself into a ball. Wilma looks up at the starring night sky.

"So, who are you? I mean what should I call you?" The cat sighs again.

"You can call me Mory. Now SLEEP."

This time Wilma closed her eyes and after a lot of thoughts of what have happened to her today, Undertaker's shop being destroyed, Aqua capturing her and trying to kill her, the white light transporting her to this forest, meeting a strange talking cat, she finally succeeded to fall asleep.

…

Wilma woke up the day after feeling that she is lying on something hard. She opens her eyes in hope that she has only fallen out of her bed and is now lying on the floor, but she wasn't that lucky. What she saw made her scared; she quickly sat and looked around at the trees that are surrounding her. The memorize of yesterday slowly came back to her. Emptiness filled her as she started to miss her dad more and more. She wanted her mom who still is trapped by that Aqua man. She wanted her fox; she wanted her yellow fox to hug, now when no one else is here to.

"Are you ready?" A stern voice said and Wilma looked to her left. The white cat from yesterday was standing there impatient. She nods. "Good, now let's go."

Without waiting for Wilma to get up, Mory walked away further into the woods. Wilma quickly stands up and follows Mory, she is afraid to lose him and get lost. She walked close to Mory and they walked in silence and after ten minutes Wilma's stomach starts to grumble. Mory stops and Wilma almost stepped on him.

"Are you hungry?" Mory says with his usually cold voice.

"A-a little." Wilma answered.

Mory sighs and continues to walk; Wilma follows and keeps staying close to him.

"We are soon there, you can get food there."

"But where are we going?" she asks and have no clue of where their destination is. Mory sighs.

"Somewhere I can find you someone else to take care of you, I don't have time for this."

"But what are you exactly?"

"That's none of your business."

They continued to walk in silence. Wilma was curious about this strange talking cat, but it seems like this cat don't like to talk. Instead her mind started to wander off and her mother was all she could think of. Oh how much she wants her mother's warm and comforting arms.

…

Grell walked back and forth in his cell worried to death, lucky he already is dead then. But what he hope was not dead was his daughter, oh he prayed to God that his little sunflower were alright. His jailor has been too busy to visit him today and Grell hope that he wouldn't come home happy.

An angry scream was heard, Grell sighs in relief.

"Thank you God…!" Grell said as he could hear the screaming and yelling from above.

"Find her your f*cking useless demons! Out! FIND HER!"

The demons hurried out of the castle in fear for their master. The master himself sat down on his throne and rubs his temples, trying to calm his nerves. When all demons had left a man with dog ears and a little of fur on each cheeks, he had a back slick and brown hair, brown eyes and in a butler suit.

"I guess that you didn't have any luck today, my lord?" The butler dog said holding out a silver tray with a golden cup with some white liquor. Aqua gives the cup a glance and then flips it over with both his hands when he suddenly stands up.

"AHHHHHHH! Get that shit away from me, Lloyd!" he screams and walks away from the throne room and through a door to the left and to his big bedroom.

Lloyd sighs and takes up the cup and tray, he takes out a napkin from his back pocket and cleans up the white liquor.

"But my lord, you have to drink it." he thinks and send his thought to aqua.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Aqua thought back and sends it Lloyd.

Lloyd sighs once again and walks back to the kitchen. After a while he comes out again with another tray, but with food and water. He walks through a corridor dressed in red tapes and to the door at the very end of the long red corridor and takes up a key. The door is made of old oak wood and it's old like the rest of the castle. He opens the door and closes it after him. He walks down the long stairs and to a door, similar to the one up stairs.

He opens it to and walks in; he closes the door after him. His eyes landed immediately at the little red head figure at the blankets at the wall. A small smile forms on his lips, he didn't like to see anyone like this. He walks slowly up to the red haired shinigami. The shinigami is hugging his naked knees and buries his face in his arms. Lloyd thought it was sad to see him like this.

"Good day, Miss Grell." He says with a smile when he stood in front of Grell. Grell looked up and smiled when he saw Lloyd, Lloyd have treated him good since the first day he come to this hell castle. He gives him food and talks to him, sometimes he comforts Grell if he cries over is daughter or Aqua's cruelty, AND he treats him lie a real _lady_.

"Good day, Lloyd, I hear that Aqua are in a bad mood. No luck today?" Grell says with a little flirty voice. Lloyd sighs.

"No, but lucky for you." He says with a sweet smile. He puts down the tray in front of Grell. "I hope you are feeling well, are you cold?" he says with care. Grell shakes his head.

"I'm good, I'm just glad my daughter are still alive." He says and start to eat is food.

"I think it's more than just alive, something must have happened or master Aqua couldn't have become this angry."

"You are right, I just hope she is safe." He says worried and closes his eyes.

Lloyd sees that Grell are worried and sits down beside him, having an arm around Grell's shoulders.

"I'm sure she is alright, don't worry." A small smile is on Lloyd's lips and Grell rests his head on Lloyd's chest.

"I do hope so" he sighs. "I really do… God what I miss them, my sweet little girl and my handsome man."

"I'm sure you do… And hopefully you will meet them soon…"

"But don't you wish that your master win?"

"I don't really know what I wish for anymore… Aqua hasn't always been like this, I think I wish things could be like it used to be." He sighs and rests his head on Grell's. "But I will always be loyal to him."

"You are a good dog." Grell says jockey.

Lloyd miles and laughs, Grell laughs as well. as they laugh Aqua sits at his bid bed with rage in his eyes staring at the wall and watches it how it rot at his gaze. He growls deeply and his voice turns dark.

"I will find you… you can't hide from me…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
